Mon Amour
by Shadowbird38
Summary: Prince Adrian's life is falling to pieces. His older brother is having a selection, his father hates him, and two of his siblings act like he isn't there. On top of all this he has been betrothed to the French Princess against his own will. Princess Adara believes she is too young to marry the prince, but she has no choice. Hopefully everyone will find love. Sorry for bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Adrian sat in the chair by his window, staring out at the endless expanse of green grass. The sun was starting to set and Adrian loved to watch it. It was moments like these he could forget about his over-bearing father and his lovely, but not very good at understanding, mother. He could sit, and imagine that he was just a regular citizen of Illea.

Adrian let out a content sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he should've tried to go and have supper with his family downstairs, but for some reason, his parents had requested that he didn't come down tonight. Disadvantages to being the youngest sibling. He frowned and loosened his tie slightly, it felt like it was trying to choke him. His chicken laid untouched on the table next to him.

There was a banging on the door and Adrian stood up, trying to straighten his already straight suit.

"Come in." He replied.

The door burst in and his oldest brother, Louis, burst in. He looked ruffled, uneasy, and upset even. His brown hair was standing up and his shirt had become untucked. His eyes were slightly red as well.

"Lou? What's wrong?" Adrian asked, using the nickname he had called his brother since birth since he couldn't say Louis at first.

Louis plopped down in the chair next to the one Adrian had been sitting in moments before. "Mother and Father, you know how they wanted just me and the other two tonight for supper?"

Adrian nodded, still listening to Louis as he walked over to his bedroom door and closed it softly. He walked back over and sat down.

"Well, they didn't want you there because - they said and I quote - Adrian isn't mature enough for this topic of discussion yet. But what they were talking about was my lack of a romantic life."

Adrian laughed at this, the only reason any of them had a lack of romantic lives is of their parent's overbearingness and not being allowed out of the palace at all.

"They decided that I am going to have a selection. They are sending out the letters tomorrow. 35 girls for me. Mother said that whoever I marry will take her place and become the next queen. It's terrifying, I don't want to get married. I'm 20 for lord's sake! I should be out, exploring the world, not forced to find a wife." Louis sighed, running a hand through his hair, a habit Adrian shared with him.

"What about Isabella and Nicholas? What do they think?"

"They are excited, meeting new people, falling in love. All that. They just don't get that I'm supposed to be choosing a new queen. What if the public does not like who I choose? Then what? What if father doesn't like her?"

"I'm sure you will be fine." Adrian raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Is that all that's bothering you?"

Louis groaned. "No. But I can't explain it to you."

Adrian smirked. "Try me."

"It's not that I can't explain it. It's that I can't tell you. Mother and Father swore me to secrecy. I can only give you a warning." Louis stood up, having settled down after ranting to his brother. "Tomorrow, on the report, try to not freak out or anything. Keep a calm cool look."

Adrian frowned at the strange words coming out of Louis' mouth. "Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you should just try and keep calm." He walked over to the door and opened it, walking out. He shut the door behind him and left Adrian to wonder what his parents had planned.

* * *

Adrian paced the length of the room where the report was shot. He had hardly slept last night, worrying about Louis' words. He knew it showed on his face, despite the stage makeup.

His mother, with her blonde hair curled and a light blue gown, walked gracefully over to him and gently pulled him into a hug. "What's wrong? You're pacing again."

Adrian pulled out of her arms. "Nothing. I'm fine." He said shortly. His mother, not shy to the actions of 17-year-old boys, knew it would be best to just leave him to brood. Pestering would just lead to arguments.

She left and Adrian stopped for a moment to look around the room at everything going on. People bustled around, preparing everyone for the weekly show. Guido Amet, the royal family announcer, stood in front of the mirror greasing his hair up. Nicholas and Isabella were in their seats already, talking excitedly about who knows what, but they were obviously excited about this report. Louis was talking with Father, whatever their conversation was about, it wasn't the best because, Louis was gesturing a lot, which he only did when he was angry or frustrated. And father's eyes were blazing. Mother made her way over and exchanged quick words with the two.

"Prince Adrian?" A voice said behind him. Adrian jumped and turned around. One of the directors was standing behind him.

"I'm so sorry to have frightened you, your highness. But we need you to sit down now."

Adrian nodded. "Of course."

The director turned around and shouted. "Two minutes to air!"

Adrian walked over to where his throne on the raised platform was. In order from left to right sat Isabella, Nicholas, his Mother Linda, his Father Gabriel, Louis, then Adrian. He walked over into his seat, straightened his suit, and sat down.

"30, 29, 28..." His parents hustled over and Louis sat next to him.

"When are you planning on telling me about what you meant last night?" Adrian whispered with a clenched smile.

"15, 14..."

"After the selection announcement, keep a smile on your face no matter what Mother and Father say."

"9, 8, 7..."

"But-" Adrian was cut off by a sharp look from his father. He sighed and sat up straight in his seat, staring directly at the camera.

"3, 2, 1!" The tape started rolling.

"Hello, Illea!" Guido Amet grinned, talking to the camera. "We have two huge announcements this week, involving not the king and queen, but the oldest prince, and the youngest prince. Sadly, not much is going on with the royal twins."

Adrian wanted to lean over and say something to Louis but instead clenched his hands into a fist on his lap.

Guido Amet continued. "The selection is going to be held..."

Adrian zoned out, trying to stay happy and stare at the camera, or at least until Guido Amet started talking about him.

"As many of you know Prince Adrian recently turned 17. Well, it turns that King Gabriel has a little bit of a surprise for him still." Adrian flattened his hand out on his lap. Louis reached over and gave Adrian a quick squeeze on the shoulder. Good luck.

"King Gabriel made an allegiance with France by betrothing his youngest son to Princess Adara." Adrian could feel a rush of shock shoot through his body. This must've been what Louis was talking about. He clenched both his hands into fists on his lap, and his fake smile vanished. His lips curled into a frown and he felt like jumping out of his seat and screaming at his father, who had a smug smile on his face.

But he headed Louis' advice and took a deep breath, calming himself.

After the report he stormed up to his room, not caring if he looked unroyal or not. He opened his door and slammed it as hard as he could. He didn't want to marry some random girl from another country.

The door banged open again and his father, eyes blazing.

"Adrian Michael. You will marry that girl. And if you act like this in front of any or the royals from France, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"And what if I do? I never wanted to marry anyone. I'm 17 Father! This isn't the 21st century anymore." Adrian got really sarcastic when he was angry. "So what if it secures the alliance with France! Why don't you betroth one of the others to her? Why not one of your favorite children?"

"You don't think I tried that? You were my last resort. Why would I choose you first?"

"I don't know Father. Just stop. I'm not marrying someone I don't know." Adrian shouted.

"Yes you are, if you do anything bad, I will make sure those are the last words you say to anyone."

"Are you threatening to hurt me?"

"And what if I am?"

"You would never threaten to hurt the other three!" Adrian shouted.

"I wouldn't. Because they are better than you and deserve a chance to choose." As soon as those words were out of his mouth Gabriel regretted them, and Adrian could feel his heart crush a bit, despite knowing the truth already.

"Get out of my room." Adrian hissed. His father turned and walked out of the room, stopping just outside.

"Wait, buddy," His father said, trying to use the old nickname that he called Adrian, but he was cut off by Adrian slamming the door in his face.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! This story is going to be different from previous SYOC selections. This one is told from the princes little brother, who has his own love story going on. The selection will still be going on however. So I need characters! PM me!**

 **It's also first come first served. The form is on my profile. I'm only accepting ten characters, because the selection is going on in the background. These ten have a higher chance of winning though! I have three already, so only seven spots left! Hurry!**


	2. Chapter 2

Adara stood outside the dining hall, nervousness thrumming through her. Her father and mother had requested a private meeting with her. She assumed that it would just be about running the country again, but she was still scared. If she did anything wrong, her father would degrade her for it.

She straightened the skirt of her dress and knocked on the door. Almost immediately, one of the butlers opened it and bowed. She walked in and up to the table where her parents sat, looking as stern as always. She walked up and curtsied, before sitting in the seat before them.

"Cheri." Her mother started. Adara's eyebrows knitted in confusion. They only called her darling when something had happened that she wouldn't approve of.

"Mother. Father." She replied, proceeding with caution.

"As you are already aware of, we settled the dispute with Illea and became allies. We never explained to you how we settled it."

Honestly, Adara didn't care, Illea was just another country, but she couldn't voice it. "How did you settle it?"

Her father rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked anywhere in the room except her. He gestured for everyone in the room to leave.

Adara started to freak out internally. What was so bad that everyone had to leave?

Her father sighed and placed his hands on the table. "King Gabriel and I have agreed to betroth you to his youngest son Prince Adrian."

Adara blinked in shock. "Sorry, I didn't hear you right. Did you say you took away my freedom of choice and are making me marry someone I haven't even met?"

Her father looked down in shame. Her mother met her eyes although and glared at her until she looked down at her hands. Emotions boiled up inside her, threating to boil over.

Without another word, Adara stood up and walked out of the room, making sure to slam the door closed behind her as she left.

She stormed the halls angrily, knowing the first place her parents would look for her would be her room.

"Adara? What's wrong?" Adara's little sister Clara came running up behind her and walked next to her.

"Nothing Clara. Leave me alone." Adara said shortly. Her sister insisted on walking with her.

"Can I please know? You seem sad." She continued, blue eyes staring at her.

"I am upset, and if you want to know, go ask mother and father." Adara sped up, speed-walking away from her little sister, who stood confused in the middle of the hallway.

Adara laid on her bed, in pajamas, with her tv on. She had decided to tune into Illea's show called the Report to see if she could get a glimpse of the royal family.

Illea's national anthem played and the royal family came into view. In the middle sat the king and queen, on the left side were the twins, Prince Nicholas and Princess Isabella and on the other side was Prince Louis , and then Prince Adrian. He seemed bored. The royal announcer, whatever his name was, started on about something called a selection, which seemed a silly way to get the oldest prince someone to marry.

Prince Adrian's brother leaned over and squeezed his shoulder. Prince Adrian's eyes flickered.

"Prince Adrian has been betrothed to Princess Adara of France!"

Prince Adrian's fake smile dropped and his hands clenched into fists on his lap. Did he even know? His brother looked over at him and gave him a look. He sighed and put the fake smile back on.

"You must hurry Your Highness. The airplane is leaving in 2 hours, and if anybody needs to be on it, you do." Her maid, Sarah quipped.

Adara groaned, shoving a couple more things in her suitcase. She was stalling as long as she could. Who wants to get betrothed at seventeen, let alone have to cross the sea on your parent's orders to meet someone you didn't want to meet. Adara sighed and latched her trunk shut.

She turned and surveyed her room. Usually neat, it was now messy, various dresses scattered around on the floor and bed. Several were placed into the now-closed trunk, and although Adara usually made her own bed, the blankets were pushed down at the bottom.

Adara herself looked okay. She had dressed in a light pink day dress, with a white sweater. Her long dark hair had been let down. She glanced in the mirror one more time. Adara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, picking up her trunk and backing out of her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

She opened her eyes and stared down the long hallway. Sometimes she hated the grip her parents had on her, it was always there, constantly weighing down on her, she was constantly watched like a hawk. One step out of line and she was chastised for hours afterward.

Adara shook her head, getting rid of the upsetting thoughts. She started down the hallway, dragging her pace out so she might, by a small chance, miss the plane, and could go back to her room and hide out for the next couple of hours.

Adara groaned, knowing that the plane wasn't going to leave without her, and picked up her pace. She stepped down the stairs, and out the door towards the area where the small jet plane was waiting for her arrival. Adara put on the biggest grin she could muster since she would be in the public eye for the next several hours. She walked across the small airstrip and up the stairs onto the plane.

She hadn't heard any news of her parents since they told her she was now betrothed, and that was yesterday. All she got was a letter saying that the plane was leaving the next day and that she better pack her bags.

So here she stood, staring at the stairs to the jet plane, to her unavoidable future, yet again listening to the parents.

Adara had never disobeyed her parents, never felt angry at them. She hadn't even told them about all her hopes and dreams, or how she felt about her day to day responsibilities. The most intimate conversation she had ever had with them was about how she needed to act more like a princess than a street kid.

Adara took a deep breath, steeled herself, and started what seemed like an endless climb upwards. She could sense camera flashes going off all around her, and her anxiety grew tenfold. When she finally made it to the top, she walked on, and quickly closed the door.

Usually, whenever the royal family went flying, Adara's parents sat up front in the cockpit with the two pilots, but today they were seated in the back with Martin and Clara. All four looked at Adara as she stepped in. She walked past them to one of the seats in the back, not wanting to have awkward eyes on her the whole time.

"I am going to tell the pilots to take off." Adara's mother said, standing up from her position of seating next to her father, and she walked forwards through the curtain. Adara slouched slightly and buckled her belt together.

Before the plane could take off, however, Martin stood up out of his seat and walked down the aisle. He sat in the seat next to Adara. He buckled together his seat belt.

Adara glanced over at him, glad for some sort of company, but confused as to why he wanted to sit next to her.

Martin grinned at her and grabbed her hand, which had been resting in her lap. He squeezed it and Adara smiled back at him, happy that her brother knew how to act properly.

The airplane landed on a runway and Adara, who had been watching the ocean from the window, turned and tapped her brother on the shoulder, he had fallen asleep during the nine-hour flight.

From what Adara could see through the plane window, the castle was by the ocean, and a small group of people had gathered on the runway. She stood up. Quietly, she made it to the end of the plane. Martin squeezed her hand and took his place behind her.

As the family of five began their descent down the stairs cameras began going off and flashing. Adara had always hated having her photo taken, but it was an occupational hazard. She kept a fake smile on her face until getting in the car provided for them.

When she got in her smile dropped, and she resigned herself to glaring angerly at the floor. No freedom. At all.

"Adara. If you act anything less than proper in the palace you will have no city visits while you're here." Her father stated. Adara's mouth dropped open. She practically lived in the cities. She loved the people and everything about them. No access.

"What? It's bad enough you're marrying me away at 17!" Adara replied.

"Silence child." Her mother scolded.

Adara slouched down in her seat, a small act of rebellion. She heard a huff from her mother, and a small snicker of amusement from her brother next to her, which was quickly silenced.

The ride to the palace was quick, although to Adara it seemed like hours. When they finally stopped, Adara found herself looking out the window. It was sunny out and the castle had flags flying from turrets.

They walked into the grand entrance. King Gabriel and Queen Juliette stood waiting along with their four children, Prince Louis, Prince Nicholas, Princess Isabella, and Prince Adrian.

Prince Adrian stood in the back with the heir, Prince Louis. They were talking in low distressed whispers, but both silenced themselves when fixed with a fierce glare from their mother.

He was cute enough. Short messy brown hair and brown eyes, he was probably about an inch or two taller than Adara. He wore a grey suit with a blue tie.

King Gabriel clapped her father on the shoulder as they greeted each other warmly. The pair turned and were followed by everyone else, obviously intending for them to be left behind. Prince Louis squeezed his brother's shoulder and whispered something quickly in his ear before heading along after his parents.

The rest of the royal families walked along the hallway, leaving Adrian and Adara standing there.

 **Hey Guys! I still have seven spots open, so keep sending in characters! First come First Served!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry for the crappy chapter. I just needed to get something up. You'll see the selected soon.**

* * *

3 – Adrian Schereve

Adrian watched and waited for his parents to leave, with the French queen and king. As soon as they had all turned the corner, he let a heavy sigh he wasn't aware he was holding in. He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his neat hair. He honestly didn't care what this girl thought of him. His father hadn't acknowledged him at all since their disagreement over him getting married.

"Just so you know I am not marrying you." A light voice, with a heavy French accent, spoke. He opened his eyes and blinked at this girl, his supposed future spouse. Long brown hair was curled gently and brown eyes gleamed with a fire that he'd never seen in anyone else's eyes before.

Adrian let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Agreed. I was not planning on getting married this young."

"Good. Glad we're in agreement." She replied.

Adrian rolled his eyes slightly, shaking his head to get rid of the blur. "I'll show you to your room."

Adrian took Adara up the stairs. "I don't know if you have heard of the selection." He started. At a shake of her head, he continued. "It's a way of getting my oldest brother married quickly, and with the approval of the country. This time in a week, we'll have 35 new women in the castle. Basically, my brother is going to have to select the best one out of the batch, and that lucky person becomes the next queen.

Adara froze for a minute. "That's sick. Why don't they get to choose on their own?"

Adrian shrugged. "It's always been that way. That's how my mother and father met, and hey, they've been married for 35 years. I thought perks of being the youngest sibling was that you get to choose on your own. But hey, what can you do?"

Adara stopped and looked out the window at the sprawling green gardens. Down on the grass, Isabella and Nicholas were running around chasing Martin and Clara. She frowned. "Where's Louis?"

Adrian peered out the window over her shoulder. A sense of longing boiled up in him, his siblings had never even looked at him like that. Adrian shrugged. "He is probably off with my parents. He is sort of non-stop."

Adara frowned. "I know how that feels."

Adrian looked up at her and blinked in confusion. "I suppose you would."

They walked quietly along the halls as Adrian pointed out the Women's room and several other locations in the castle, until they stopped in front of the rooms where the French royals were staying. "You're on the same floor as us. The selected will be down a floor. So there is some privacy. I'll leave you to get settled."

Adrian turned and walked away, letting out a small sigh of relief, feeling somewhat happy that they felt the same way about the marriage, and surprised by her. There was something there, lurking beneath the surface. She seemed to know what she was doing. The good thing was, they were never going to fall in love.

Adrian later found himself in his brother's bedroom, counselling his angry brother.

Adrian stood with his back to the door, watching Louis pace back and forth, gesturing angrily. Both of them had discarded their ties and unbuttoned their suit jackets.

"I can't believe father! He actually wants to interfere with the selection process. It's bad enough that I'm having one! But to dig through the forms and find good candidates! It's preposterous! You can't win the approval of anyone if you cheat!"

Adrian tilted his head. "It is a little crazy. If you have a selection of all two's, someone is going to start wondering about the selection process."

Louis turned and looked at Adrian, his brown eyes full of sorrow. "I'm not ready for this. I can't do it."

Adrian sighed and rested his head on his hands. "It's not great. That is for sure. So are you not letting father choose them?"

"No. He wants to shrink the pool, but I refused. He nearly blew his top at me, but the French King walked in and he shut up. I guess he doesn't wanting them know about his temper."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Shocker, I guess the only people who will ever feel the wrath are you and I."

Louis let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Yes."

"Have any of the forms come in yet?"

"Yes, at least several thousand. We drew them today, and then they get announced on Friday on the Report."

"Will you show me the forms?"

"Sure."

Louis walked over to his desk and pulled out the forms. Louis laid them down on his desk. There was only four or five forms. Adrian stood up and walked over to Louis, placing a hand on his shoulder as they both looked at the forms.

"The rest are downstairs. These are the ones father thought the most promising so far. There are none that are lower than a four."

Adrian looked closer, squinting slightly. He was beginning to have trouble reading, the words blurring in front of his eyes. "Gracelynn Apollo?" He looked closely at the two, who had red hair and freckles. "Says she's training to be a police officer."

Louis nodded and tapped his finger on the photo of a girl with beautiful dark skin and cognac eyes. "Marguerite Krumm. She's a four, and a journalist."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "A journalist? In the palace with the French royals and a selection going on? That's going to be intresting."

Louis nodded. "Then there is this one. Riley Marchande. She's a Illean diplomat to Sweden. I haven't actually met her, but I was making faces at her during the gala that the pharaoh of Egypt hosted last year."

Adrian nodded in recognition. "She's also a two."

He held up the last one he had. "Lian Hong, Three, from Hudson."

Adrian squinted at the small image of a pretty chinese girl, before sighing and rubbing his temples as the image blurred up again.

Louis looked over at his younger brother. "Eyes bothering you again?"

Adrian nodded.

"Maybe you need glasses." Louis suggested.

Adrian scoffed. "The day I get glasses is the day I admit that father knows what he is doing with the French Royals, and that will never happen."

Louis laughed and clapped his brother on the back. They both looked up as there was a knock on the door, and a butler poked his head in. "Your highness, your father requests that you come downstairs for supper."

"Duty calls." Louis and Adrian made their way out of the room, throwing on their jackets as they walked down the stairs. They stopped outside the door and a guard opened it, announcing them as they walked through and over to the table, where extra seats had been pulled out for the French royals. Adrian sat in his seat next to Adara. He nodded slightly in her direction, and said nothing else, not wanting his father to think anything that wasn't true.

Louis walked along and sat next to their father, greeting the King and Queen kindly. On Adrian's other side, his sister Isabella sat, talking cheerfully to her twin and the two younger siblings of Adara.

Adrian sighed in relief as his father decided not to call him out on anything that had happened today, ignoring his as he spoke with the King of France.

"So this selection process. Is it rigged? Or does everyone have an equal chance to get drawn?" Adara asked.

Adrian turned to look at her. "It used to be rigged. Louis wouldn't let it be though. He said that he found it unfair to the girls. Now there is an equal chance."

"When are they being drawn? And announced to the country?" Adara spoke quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of anybody else.

"They got drawn today, and in two days they are being announced on the report."

Adara nodded. "I still believe it's a peculiar concept. He has to choose the best person out of 35 to be the next queen. Does it still really count as love?"

Adrian shrugged. "It's more or less just a tradition. The people like it, so it stays that way. I've honestly heard people say that it's actually just a fancy version of stokeholm syndrom."

Adara scowled slightly and let the knife and fork fall on the plate. "Mother and Father are headed back to France in a week, before the selected arrive, and won't be back for four months. They are leaving me here," She sighed slightly. "I don't understand why. We have tons of political allies, so why with Illea?"

* * *

 **A/N - I still have room for more selected. If any of the people who already submitted characters want to give another, I'd be willing to accept.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - The selected are annouced in this chapter! Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Princess Adara

Adara had decided quite firmly that she preferred France. It seemed to have a different air than Illea. The people respected the leaders. From what she had observed about the selection process, it seemed like the last effort to gain followers of the royals. It looked like a country on the verge of a rebellion. Adara just didn't understand why. Illea was the world's biggest superpower, yet here their people were hugely unhappy, plus they had strong allies, so why her? Why France? She knew that other countries had females her age. Adara finally settled on that question. Why her? It wasn't that the Royals were bad, it's more just that she didn't want to be married yet.

Adara sighed as she paced the length of the room. Cameras were placed everywhere and he entire room was being prepared for the report. There were chairs being set up for Guido Amet and the Illean royal family. Louis was talking lowly with his youngest brother, deep in discussion. Princess Isabella, whom Adara had met, and learned to be kind of sly, talked with her mother, father, and twin brother Nicholas, whom for some peculiar reason, Adara couldn't seem to trust.

Adara's own siblings were being disregarded by their own parents. Martin, despite being thirteen, couldn't figure out how to fix his tie, and Clara was attempting to help him, but only making the situation worse.

Adara chuckled slightly and walked over to her younger brother and sister.

"Do you want some help?"

"Oui," Clara replied. Adara grabbed Martin's tie and quickly fixed it.

"There," She said. "That's much better."

"Merci, I was scared I'd have to go on television without a proper tie."

Adara laughed slightly and glanced around at the brightly lit room. "I cannot wait to see who got drawn." She was speaking the truth. Since she had found out that some of the girls would be seventeen too, she was excited. She wanted to meet them.

"Vraiment?" Martin nodded. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with Illea and its people."

"I don't, but it'll be interesting to meet new people." Adara smiled at her 14-year-old brother and quickly shut her mouth as her parents walked over.

"Come, we must sit before they start filming." Her father ordered, gently pressing a hand to Adara's back as they walked over and sat down.

She watched as the Illean royal family was ushered over to their chairs, Adrian sitting on the outside next to Louis, who was nervously fiddling with his hands, until a sharp glance from his father had him steeling them on the arms of the chair.

Louis was nice. Adara had figured that much out. He was quite a bit more pleasant than the twins. But he seemed a bit distant as if he had trouble with people and wasn't willing to share anything about himself. But still, it was better than the twins being rude all the time.

"3...2...1...Action." The lights dimmed and the Illean national anthem began playing. The king stood up and gave a brief update on the news, rushing through it so the main excitement could be dealt with.

Guido Amet stood up and walked over to the royal family. "Prince Louis, have you seen any of the girls yet?"

Louis smiled the best he could. "Only a few, and all lovely girls."

"What about you Prince Adrian? Have you seen any of the forms? And how are things going with Princess Adara?"

Adrian blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting the attention. He smiled and spoke. "Things are going quite well with the French princess, and I have seen a couple of the forms, they all seem like great girls."

Guido Amet beamed and walked over to Queen Eleanor. "So Your Majesty, any advice for the girls as they are selected?"

She smiled. "Just be yourself. It's much better than having thirty-five girls all the same."

"Wise words, My Queen. Now please join me in welcoming the new daughters of Illea."

Guido Amet held up the cue cards and began reading off names.

"Miss Gracelynn Apollo of Waverly." A girl with red hair and freckles covering her body popped up in the image.

"Miss Riley Marchand of Belcourt." This time it was a girl with dark brown hair and smoldering hazel eyes. Louis whispered something to Adrian.

Adara watched the screen as another couple girls were called.

"Miss Marguerite Krumm of Carolina." A girl with coffee colored skin and dark curly hair appeared.

"Miss Summer Flanagan of Midston." Adara, who was looking at the royal family when her photo popped up, was confused by the wicked smirk that crossed Nicholas' face at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.

The names began to fly by. "Miss Freya King of Angeles, Miss Gwendolyn Blakesley of St. George, Miss Sylvie Mortimer of Clermont, Miss Penelope Wright of Calgary."

Adara blinked in surprise. Penelope Wright. Even she knew who that was. She looked over at the royal family who was also in surprise at the dirty blonde haired, brown eyed girl. Penelope Wright was a race car legend, who was known for her tricks on the track. Despite being a seven, she had to have plenty of money because of her career. Why she joined the selection was beyond Adara, but it was still interesting.

Finally, the last two girls were called. "Miss Aideen Diselvia of Yukon," A ginger with pale skin. "Miss Lian Hong of Hudson." A Chinese girl with straight black hair."

Adara blinked and looked over at Martin, who was also in surprise. "C'était intéressant. I can't believe that's how they choose who's to marry their heir."

"At least he gets a bit of a choice," Adara mumbled, so low that nobody heard her.

* * *

The next morning, Adara got up early to see off her family, who were heading back to France, and leaving her in Illea with the royal family or 'to get to know her betrothed' as her mother said.

She met Martin outside in a floral dress. He was holding a trunk and standing alone. Adara assumed that her parents just hadn't gotten downstairs yet, or were saying goodbye to the Illean royal family.

The sun had only just risen and was casting a thin ray of warmth over the wet grass. Martin was dressed in the suit and tie that was required of him, however, he hadn't buttoned up his jacket.

"Bonjour." She greeted.

He smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you. It's going to be boring without you to play chess with me. Clara doesn't know how to play chess."

Adara groaned silently, remembering the hours they spent together every week playing chess to cure their boredom of the empty palace and busy parents. Clara would often sit and read or write while they did so, the three of them hidden away in the hidden rooms. "Maybe you should teach her how to play."

Martin laughed. "Can you imagine? I don't think she'd have the patience."

Adara thought for a second about her little ten-year-old sister and nodded in agreement. "Never mind."

Clara came walking out. "Comment allez-vous?" She asked.

"Fine," Adara answered. "How would you feel about learning chess?"

Clara scrunched up her nose. "No thank you."

"I told you so." Martin goaded. Laughter echoed out of their mouths, which was quickly silenced by their parents walking out of the door, followed by King Gabriel, Queen Eleanor, and Prince Louis. Each of them shook each other's hands and smiled, telling them to come again soon. Finally, her mother and father turned and walked towards the car that was waiting for them. The five of them got in, and the car turned, heading towards the runway a mile or two away.

The five of them sat in awkward silence until finally, her mother broke the silence. "I wish you were coming back with us Adara, but I think it's for the best that you stay here."

Adara nodded, glancing out the window as a city rolled by.

"We will miss you," Her father said. "I can't wait until we come back to the Summer solstice ball in four months."

Adara nodded. If there was one thing she wouldn't miss about France, it was the chilly weather. The capital province of Angeles was located along the western seaboard, and was always warm, even in February.

The car finally rumbled to a stop and the family got out. Adara stood and hugged each of her family members, pressing a quick kiss to Martin's cheek and one to Clara's forehead. "Je t'amie." She told them as they walked up to the airplane. The four of them climbed the stairs, leaving Adara behind.

Finally, the plane turned and took off, heading away. Adara watched it until it became too small to see before turning and heading back to the car. She closed the door behind her and was surprised as a small sob came out of her mouth, tears beginning to roll down her face as fear rolled over her.

* * *

 **A/N - I personally feel sorry for Adara. Being left alone by her family in an unknown world with nobody she really knows, but ANYWAY, thank you for all the wonderful characters you submitted. I think I'm going to have the royal family meet them soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Prince Adrian

The halls of the palace echoed with the sound of Adrian's shoes as he jogged through the palace, heading towards the living room. He was planning on meeting with Louis to go over some of the selected forms and was running late. He turned the corner and promptly bumped into someone.

The women was dressed in a maids uniform of dark skirts and white tops and had dropped the towels she was carrying.

"Your Majesty!" She dropped into a low curtsy. "I'm so sorry."

Adrian glanced at the dark-skinned women whom he had bumped into. "I wasn't watching where I was going, it's my fault. I'm sorry," He bent down to help her with the towels. "You are one of the selected. Freya King?"

She nodded. "Yes, your highness."

"Well, congratulations. I have to run." He handed her back the towels and began jogging again, this time being more careful before he hit someone else.

He opened the door and slid in. "Sorry I'm late," He gasped.

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. "It's fine."

Adrian stood up and walked over to where his brother stood, the thirty-five selected forms laying on a table in front of him. His brother held one of them and was looking at it, he handed it to Adrian and picked up another. Adrian squinted at it, trying to unblur the words.

"Penelope Wright," he read aloud. "The race car driver right?" Louis nodded. "She wasn't even born in Illea. She has no need for the selection, even if she isn't a good caste." Adara had pointed it out to him earlier in the week.

Louis shrugged. "I know. The whole thing seems rather peculiar."

Adrian tilted his head and picked up another form. "Summer Flanagan. Also a seven. What does father think of the sevens?"

"He was happy there were only two, and insisted that I get rid of them right away."

Adrian rolled his eyes slightly. "How are you planning to get rid of them?"

Louis gave Adrian a look that said I have no clue. "I think I might just get rid of eight or nine that father doesn't really like, just to get him off my back for a little while."

Adrian nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Nicholas and Isabella walking into the room.

"Plotting of ways to destroy the girl's lives?" Nicholas asked, his blond hair folded neatly over his head.

"You're one to talk," Adrian mumbled, so low that nobody heard him except for Louis, who chuckled slightly.

Isabella skipped over and leaned on the table, looking at the forms. "She's pretty," She pointed at the form of Lian Hong. "You should marry her."

"I wasn't asking your opinion, Isabella."

"Yet you still need it." Isabella laughed and walked over to Nicholas, her blonde hair bouncing as she plopped on the couch next to him.

Louis rolled his eyes and turned back to Adrian. "Here." He handed him the form of Riley Marchande. "This is the diplomat."

"Is she cute?" Nicholas asked, pestering his brother.

"Will you shut up?" Louis snapped. The stress that constantly filled his brother was beginning to show. Adrian rested a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

Nicholas laughed, pulling out a deck of cards and shuffling it.

The door opened and in walked their mother and father.

"Here you all are. We've been looking for you. We were hoping to enjoy one last peaceful afternoon before all the selected arrive." Adrian's mother greeted them.

"Of course mother!" Isabella smiled cheerily as their parents took the opposite seat across from the table.

Louis shook his head slightly. Adrian placed down Riley's form and picked up the one for Sylvie Mortimer.

"This one writes murder mystery novels Lou. You might have to take her ghost hunting." Adrian joked.

Louis let out a chuckle and took the form, laughing slightly at the ghost hunting bit. "Different. But she could be interesting potentially."

"I think you should eliminate her," their father weighed in.

"I agree with him," Nicholas stated, looking up from the card game. "A girl like that could bring in bad spirits with her."

Adrian rolled his eyes as Louis clenched his fists on the desks. "C'est d'accord."

His mother looked over at him in surprise. "Where did you learn French?"

"It was something Adara said. I think it means it's okay."

"I'm glad you're getting on with her." His mother smiled.

Adrian looked back at the table and mumbled: "I don't think getting on is the best way to describe it."

Louis raised an eyebrow as he overheard Adrian's statement.

It was true that Adara and Adrian got on well enough, but they refused to get any closer, preferring to know their betrothed only by what they had seen and nothing more, because it might cause them to like each other, and that was a chance neither was willing to take.

"You should just select the prettiest Louis, and then get rid of the rest." Nicholas goaded. "Then the rest will be left to their own devices. The people always love the pretty ones."

"Shut it, Nicholas," Adrian told his brother. Louis was clenching his fists on the table, trying to keep a hold on his anger.

"Don't talk to your brother that way." His father snapped.

Nicholas smirked at Adrian. "Really though, If he chooses her for her personality, then the people could despise her."

Louis turned around to face Nicholas. "Unless you want to choose the next queen and your wife from a group of thirty-five women, then you can shut your mouth and let me choose whoever I want." Louis turned and walked out the door, leaving Adrian in surprise over the temper his brother had just shown.

Instead of following, Adrian decided to let Louis walk on his own for a while and instead began gathering up the forms Louis had brought in.

"What about you Adrian? How's Adara? When's the wedding?" Nicholas asked.

"That's enough Nicholas." His mother told his older brother.

Adrian continued gathering up the forms until they were all in a neat pile on the table. Nicholas stood up and walked over to the table, picking up the top form, who was Gracelynn Apollo.

"Nice looking."

"Give it back Nicholas." Adrian took it from his older brother and scooped them all into his arms, with the intention of leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" His father asked.

"To put these away."

"You can do that later."

Adrian shook his head. "I can't. I'm meeting with Adara later." It was a lie. He wasn't doing anything with Adara later, he just wanted out of the room.

"Good. I can't wait until you have children."

Adrian's mouth dropped open. "You are kidding me right?"

"No, I believe you are going to be giving me kids. Grandkids."

"That is absolutely disgusting father. I have known her for three weeks. We don't even like each other and you are suggesting that we get married and have children when both of us aren't even eighteen yet."

His father waved a hand, dismissing him. "I will have none of that attitude."

"Quite evidently," Adrian muttered.

"Excuse me?" His father stood up and faced him. "You are treading on thin ice son."

"I've been treading on thin ice since I was born." Adrian snapped.

"I will not hesitate to punish you."

"I don't doubt it."

"Welcoming committee, tomorrow afternoon."

Adrian groaned internally. Welcoming committee. He was going to have to talk to all the girls

before they met Louis the next morning.

"Fine." Adrian turned and walked out of the door, and turned, heading down the hallway towards Louis' room, to put away the forms that his brother left behind.

He walked down the hallways and up the stairs to his brother's room. Adrian knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Instead, he creaked the door open and set them on his desk, before turning and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

He walked down a couple of doors and slipped into his room, locking the door behind him in case anyone tried to get in. He sat down and stared out the window, looking at the green expanse of gardens that were sprawling everywhere. He watched for who knows how long until the sun was beginning to rest on the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. The sun setting over the ocean. A masterpiece that Adrian had only ever seen through his window, and never outside.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He glanced down at the gardens and watched as Louis and Adara walked through the gardens. Adrian tilted his head somewhat curious, it didn't bother him in the slightest, he figured that Adara had just run into him after Louis left the room, and they began talking. Still, he couldn't figure out why he could feel quiet jealousy in his bones.

* * *

A/N – Wow guys! Just more of a family chapter. You get to see a bit behind the family arguments, and the siblings disagreements. I'm hoping to have Adrian actually meet the selected in the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who submitted characters, I love all of them! Thank you to everyone who comments too! I love reading them!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - Hey guys! I won't be able to get a chapter up next week, because I will be away! But enjoy this chapter, and **chapter seven will be up in two weeks.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Princess Adara

The night before, Adara had run into an angry Louis, and together they had walked the gardens, ranting about the toils of being the heir of a kingdom. It was an interesting conversation and opened Adara's eyes to what was going on behind the scenes in the Illean royal family. It surprised her to learn that the same thing that happened in her family was occurring here. But yet here she was, determined to be nicer to Adrian, maybe even befriend him, now that she knew the strain he was constantly under. It might be worth it to have a couple of allies in the Illean capital. This was why she was going with him to greet the selected. They had gone through their makeover and were ready to meet the royals.

Adrian walked quickly, seemingly forgetting how much taller than her he was.

"Slow down!" Adara chirped.

Adrian looked back at her, noticed how she was nearly jogging to keep up, and slowed his pace. "Sorry."

"Welcoming committee sucks," Adara stated. She had gone through it before, with various royal ambassadors, and hated it.

"Then why are you coming with me?" He asked, amusement playing on his face. "You didn't have to."

"What else have I got to do? Why are you sentenced to it?"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "For talking back."

Adara laughed. "Good to know I'm not the only one."

Adrian looked at her with an amused expression. "You talk back?"

She grinned. "Of course I do. Life would be so boring if I didn't."

Adrian laughed as they turned the corner and stopped in front of the door where the selected were waiting.

Adara looked over at him and realized his face had gone into shock. "One of those girls in there is my future sister-in-law."

"Mine too." Adara rolled her eyes, remembering the betrothal. Adrian and her exchanged a look of disgust. Neither of them wanted to go through life with a loveless marriage.

Adrian leaned forwards and opened the door for her allowing Adara to walk in, Adrian following closely.

It was as if the noise had been sucked out of the air. Thirty-five girls stared at the both of them. A couple of them had their mouths open in surprise.

"Your Highnesses," Risus, one of the palaces employees, curtsied to them both, the selected following suit. "Your father mentioned you would be stopping by."

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything," Adrian spoke. It surprised Adara how quickly he could change demeanors, but at second-though, she realized she did it too.

"Of course not."

"We just wanted to stop by and greet the ladies and wish them good luck with my brother tomorrow."

A couple of sighs floated out at the saying. Adara nearly rolled her eyes. Some of these girls here seemed a little self-absorbed. One girl was fiddling with crushed velvet underneath her fingers. It was interesting to see all the different people. A Chinese girl named Lian Hong, whom she recognized from the report was talking cheerfully with Penelope Wright, who was dressed in a light cream dress. Riley Marchande, whom Adara had realized was a diplomat that she had seen before, sat talking with a few other girls.

Adrian smiled. "It has been lovely to meet you all and I look forward to seeing you all at breakfast tomorrow."

Adara turned and curtsied towards the daughters of Illea before following Adrian out of the room.

"That was different."

Adrian looked over at her. "It really was," He seemed to be thinking something over. "Do you fancy a walk?"

Adara tilted her head. It was warm out, no reason to not accept a walk. "I'd love one."

Adrian grinned. "Good." He offered her an arm and she took it like she'd learned when she was younger.

They turned and headed up the stairs and Adara looked around in confusion. "Adrian, the gardens are that way."

Adrian smirked. "I know."

"So why are we heading upwards?"

Adrian let out a laugh and tugged her upwards. Adara nearly tripped in her heels, which she thought she had mastered, and cursed under her breath. Adrian turned with an amused look.

"You have quite the dirty mouth for a princess." He quipped

She glared at him. "You've got quite the attitude for a prince."

A dark shadow crossed his eyes before he lightened back up. "Touche."

If it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have caught it, but Adara noticed the dark thoughts that had crossed the Illean Prince's mind when she said attitude. It intrigued her. There was quite evidently something going on in the Illean royal family that nobody was willing to talk about, but it was eating away at the royals, causing strain on the family relationships. It was like what was happening in France, with Adara's own family, only instead of Adrian being the oldest, he was being the youngest.

They headed up to the top floor, and Adara was getting increasingly confused, there was nothing up here.

Finally, Adrian stopped in front of a window. He slid it open and gestured for her to follow him through it.

"You're kidding me, right? I'm not following you out there!" Adara hissed at him.

"It's fine. I've done this a million times. There's a ledge right outside the window."

Adara looked at him like he was insane. "I'm not walking on the wall of the castle."

"Not the wall! The roof!" He laughed. Adara stuck her head out of the window and watched as he quickly scaled the castle wall and clambered onto the roof.

Adara looked around the hallways inside. No one was there to watch them. "Ce garçon va être la mort de moi." She muttered, before kicking off the heels she was required to wear and slipping out the window. True enough, there was a ledge. She placed her feet on the ledge and reached up with one arm, grabbing the roof.

Adrian looked over the ledge and offered a hand. She took it and he helped her up. She stood up once she reached the roof and quickly brushed off her skirt before turning around.

"Whoa." It was beautiful. She could see for miles into the distance. About a mile or two away, she could see the small village that she had driven through earlier resting in the little valley by the sea. Everything was just so open.

"It's amazing, right? Nobody knows how to get up here, not even the guards, which seems like a bit of a loss."

Adara turned to face him with a smile on her face, feeling the cold stone underneath her feet.

"You're a lot shorter without shoes on."

"Tais-toi."

He let out a laugh at her French, (Adara still had yet to learn if he actually knew what she was saying) and offered his arm to her again.

"How has no one found this before?" Adara asked, still marveling at the view of the ocean.

"The top floor is rarely visited, and I only found it because my Aunt told me that the roof was the best place to find peace and quiet."

"Your aunt?" Adara asked, curious.

Adrian shrugged nonchalantly, but Adara could tell he was hiding something. "My Father's younger sister. My father and my aunt Angelica were left in Illea when they were 16 and 18, while my grandparents and my father's four other older siblings flew to Spain. Somewhere in between, the plane malfunctioned and crashed into the Atlantic ocean, killing all of them, and the Southern Rebels attacked the palace. My father and my aunt were ushered to safety. My father wasn't supposed to be king, but he has been king since he was eighteen."

Adara blinked, surprised that she'd never heard any of this before. "Wow. Being king since you were eighteen, with no training. That would be awful."

Adrian nodded. "What about you? Where's that necklace from?"

Adara's hand flew up to her neckline, remembering the small star-shaped necklace she had worn every day since she was four.

"My grandfather gave it to me before he died, he said it was from my grandmother, who I never met."

Adrian nodded in understanding. "My Aunt is married to the king of Spain, which my father sort of refuses to interact with, because of the plane crash. Last time I saw my Aunt, I was around six or seven."

"It's funny. My mother is best friends with the Queen of Spain, I spent a lot of time with the princes and princesses when I was younger."

"You see more of my cousins than I do."

Adara nodded, mildly disturbed by the thought. "Royal families are messed up."

Silently, Adrian nodded his agreement.

* * *

A/N - Hey guys! I won't be able to get a chapter up next week, because I will be away! But enjoy this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Prince Adrian

Adrian clapped Louis on the back. "Good luck."

His brother gave him a glance of fear, before turning, taking a deep sigh, and walking through the doors. Inside the selected were waiting.

It was early morning and Adrian had accompanied his brother to the doors. Rules stated he wasn't allowed to go in with him, but there was nothing about giving him a bit of comfort beforehand.

Adrian ran a hand through his hair and shut his eyes as everything went blurry. After a moment his eyes cleared and he sighed. He knew he should get them checked out, but what kind of royal wears glasses? He was refusing.

Adara came walking around the corner and smiled in his direction. "Bonjour."

"That means hello, right?" He asked.

"Vous ne connaissez pas le francais." She smirked at him.

"I don't know what you said, but I expect it's probably true."

She laughed in amusement. "Oui."

Adrian looked at the girl. "If you're going to keep speaking French, I'm going to go have breakfast without you."

"I'm coming. I'm coming." She smiled and sped up so she could catch up to Adrian, who had already turned the corner.

Together the pair walked into the breakfast room, where long tables were being set up for the selected. Adrian looked up at his mother, father and the twins, who were all already seated at the table. Louis would come join them after he was done interviewing the selected. They couldn't eat until everyone was in the room.

Adara smiled and nodded to the queen as they approached. Adrian sat in the chair and Adara sat next to him. He glanced around at his family. Nicholas and Isabella were chatting cheerfully with his father and his mother sat quietly, playing with the napkin, a habit that Adrian shared with her.

His mother turned to him. "How is Louis?"

Adrian was thankful as Adara turned and pretended to be absorbed by the breakfast menu.

"He's fine, a little nervous, but fine." It was true enough, but Louis was scared, not nervous.

His mother nodded. "I'm not ready for any of you to get married, you are all still my babies."

Adrian clasped his hands on his lap as his mother continued talking.

"I remember my own selection. I was so excited to be in the palace. Your father was a stuttering mess around us."

Adrian raised an eyebrow, skeptical of the previous statement.

His mother tilted her head. "Adrian, your father may be harsh, but he does it because he worries about you."

It took all of Adrian's will power to keep from rolling his eyes.

His mother shook her head slightly. "Just remember, your father has had some rough days, cut him some slack. Please?"

Adrian flushed pink, remembering Adara sitting next to him. "Okay." He mumbled. His mother smiled, before turning to his father and beginning a conversation with him.

Adara smiled as he turned back to her. "Don't worry. My parents are like that too."

Adrian chuckled slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the selected walking in. The sound of heels clicking made everyone look up.

"Sounds like an elegant stampede." Adara muttered and Adrian let out an amused chuckle.

Adrian quickly scanned the crowd. So Louis was being serious about getting rid of several girls. There was only about twenty-five left. Amongst them stood Riley Marchande, Gracelynn Apollo, and Marguerite Krumm. At least that's who he thought they were, their faces blurry instead.

All of the girls had dropped into a low curtsy. Penelope had looked each of them in the eyes, scanning them thoroughly, as if she could read their thoughts, before finally curtsying. Adrian shifted uncomfortably. Something about her made him feel awkward.

Adrian glanced over at his father, to find him nodding approvingly, his gaze only darkening at the two sevens left in the competition: Summer Flanagan, and Penelope Wright.

Louis came walking through the doors and the girls all immediately curtsied towards him.

"Please ladies, sit." The girls all quickly made their way to their places as Louis walked behind the table and sat in the chair between his mother and Adrian.

Adrian leaned across his chair arm to whisper to him. "How'd it go?"

A small groan was the only noise Louis made as he pretend slouched in his chair. Adrian laughed, his brother joining him, a small chuckle escaping Adara as she'd seen what he had done.

A quick look from their father had the two brothers stopping, looking over at each other quickly.

"What can you do?" Adara mouthed rhetorically to the two. Louis gave an amused shrug before turning to look at the girls, many of whom were watching the three with curious expressions.

Adrian turned pink slightly at all the attention, turning back to Adara, who met the girls gazes head on, silently challenging them.

Adrian blinked. "Where did you learn that?"

Adara looked over at him. "Learn what?"

"Learn how to scare them like that? With only a look?"

She shrugged. "Martin, Clara, and I used it to scare the diplomats and advisers when we were little. Now I use it when people underestimate me."

Adrian's eyes widened. "Terrifying."

Adara lifted a glass of water to her mouth. "Don't you forget it." She joked.

* * *

Later, Adrian stood alone in his room, and looked up as a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in."

Louis walked in and collapsed backwards onto his bed.

Adrian loosed a chuckle, stacking up his papers on the desk. "What happened this time?"

"I have to speed date, because they need something to tell Guido Amet on Friday for the interviews for the report. You're lucky, at least Adara's nice. I think some of the girls hate me."

Adrian shrugged. "Except for the part where I am going to go through life in a love less marriage because of a stupid betrothal."

Louis nodded. "You never know though, you might learn to love her."

Adrian chuckled. "And you might learn to love one of the selected."

Louis scrunched his nose. "You're right," He paused. "Adara is sweet though."

"You go ahead and marry her."

"Eww, no, I'm already starting to view her as my sister-in-law."

Adrian made a face at his brother. "You're as bad as father."

Louis laughed. "We both know that isn't true."

"Don't you have some speed dating to do?" Adrian asked.

Louis let out a groan. "I should probably stop avoiding them."

Adrian nodded as his brother stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Speed dating? I didn't know that was a thing." Adara told him as they walked through the garden. She held his arm as they walked, their sides brushing.

Adrian looked down at her. She wore a dark green dress, which stood out against her dark hair and eyes. "He has to get through twenty-five women in a week."

Adara made a face. "Thank you for not taking me out on the roof this time."

Adrian laughed. "Not a problem."

They turned the corner and Adrian groaned as he spotted Isabella and Nicholas walking towards him. Adara looked up at his curiously.

"Hey lover-boy!" Isabella greeted.

Adrian scowled, ignoring her.

"Have fun together tonight." Nicholas quipped.

Adara let go of Adrian's arm and spun around. "What is your problem, can't you leave him alone?" She asked.

Adrian's eyes widened. "Don't bother," He muttered. "They are impossible."

Nicholas raised his eyebrows at the girl. "I was unaware you were concerned with his well being."

Adara gave him a look of disgust. "Leave us alone."

Isabella laughed as Adara turned and linked arms with Adrian again, the pair walking off.

Adrian blinked down at her. "Thank you."

Adara shook her head, getting rid of the angry haze. "You're welcome. Those two are awful."

Adrian nodded. "They have been like that since I was little."

"Wow."

Adrian nodded as they headed inside. "I just learned to deal with it. My parents aren't going to do anything about it. Well," He paused. "My mother might, but not my father."

Adara shook her head. "My mother's kind of like your father, and my father's like your mother, but my siblings are pretty okay as far as siblings go."

Adrian nodded. "Louis isn't bad, but we've gotten along since we were little."

They entered the castle and turned, walking upstairs to their bedrooms.

Adrian paused outside her door.

"Good night Adara." He lifted her hand to his mouth, and kissed it gently.

"Good night Adrian." She replied.

Adrian turned and began heading to his room, his face flushed pink at his own actions.

* * *

 **A/N - Hey Guys! Here you go! The next chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I got a chance to show a bit of the selected, and maybe a little bit of a romance is beginning to blossom. ;). Nicholas makes me mad!**

 **I'll see you all next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own the Selection!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Princess Adara

Adara walked along the halls of the quiet palace. It had been almost two weeks since the selected had arrived, and they were doing their first report tonight, thus all of them were in their rooms, getting ready for the evening. Adara still had three hours until it started, but she was an expert at getting ready in very little time. She turned the corner and blinked in surprise to see one of the selected, Marguerite Krumm, poking around, no doubt looking for secrets to put into the newspaper she worked for.

She noticed Adara walking towards her and immediately curtsied. "Hello your highness."

Adara nodded in greeting. "Good afternoon, Lady Marguerite."

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around."

"It's no issue, but should you not be getting ready for the report?" Adara asked.

"Is it time for that already?" She asked.

Adara smiled and nodded slightly. Maisy looked around and rushed off, heading upstairs no doubt.

Adara turned and began heading upstairs, with the intention of getting ready herself. She walked up the stairs, nearly bumping into Adrian's father, the king of Illea, as she did so.

"Your Majesty." She curtsied on the steps and he smiled at her.

"None of that. Are you heading upstairs to get ready for The Report?"

She nodded in response.

He held out a file of folders. "Would you mind giving this to Louis on your way up?" He asked.

She smiled. "Of course," She held out her gloved hand and he passed her the papers.

The king turned and jogged down the stairs, but not before running a hand through his hair and letting out a heavy sigh.

Adara blinked, watching him walk away. She had never noticed that before. It was a habit that Adrian shared with him. Peculiar.

She shook her head, her brown curls bouncing as she turned and walked up the stairs.

She walked along until she reached Louis' room. She rapped her knuckles on the door, and stood, rocking back and forth on her heels until Louis answered.

"Adara? Hello," He greeted. "How can I help you?"

She held out the file. "Your father wanted me to give this to you."

Louis scowled and rolled his eyes before walking across the room and tossing it in the trash. He gestured for Adara to come in.

She did, and shut the door behind her before asking. "Why did you throw that out?"

Louis turned. "It's his opinion on the selected girls. I already know what it says. I have to get rid of the girls who are lower than a three, and then marry the shallowest of the ones left over."

Adara blinked. "So I guess Adrian wasn't exaggerating about the whole family thing."

"No. Adrian rarely exaggerates anything, unless it's something funny."

Adara nodded. "Are you enjoying the selection?"

Louis gave her a look and she shrugged. "I wouldn't know what it's like to have a choice. Princesses are usually married off to secure allies."

"It could be worse. But there are some who are constantly obsessing over me. It's weird. You would think they would have better things to do than stalk me. Then there are the two sevens. Summer's a little nosy, but Penelope refuses to even acknowledge my presence. She hates me," Louis shook his head. "I am hating every minute of it, but at least I haven't had to deal with a rebel attack yet."

Adara nodded. "Fair enough. But I suppose it does gain you support of the people in the country. I do not particularly enjoy the way your father is trying to help you choose. I mean, you are going to have to live with her for the rest of your life, you might as well choose someone you love."

Louis smiled at her, bags under his eyes becoming more evident. "No matter what you think, Adrian is a good person. He always sees the hardest side of our father, and quite often takes it for us, so just give him a chance."

Adara smiled back. "Okay."

She turned and slipped out. "I'll see you later."

She shook her head, confused by the conversation she had just had, and continued onto her room, where her maids were waiting with a dress in a bag. They were all grinning and it was beginning to make her nervous.

"Your majesty, the queen has requested you wear this tonight." The first maid, Julie, spoke. She turned and unzipped it.

Adara's mouth dropped open at the dress, her maids letting out small chuckles.

It was gorgeous. A floor length ball gown, in an ombre. The bodice started in a brilliant golden sparkle, and faded into black satin that fell in rippling layers to the floor.

"Wow," She breathed. "It's beautiful."

The other two maids, Juliette and Jane, smiled.

"I knew you'd like it, your highness. Are you ready to put it on?"

Adara nodded. The maids smiled and quickly helped her out of her current day dress. They slipped the new one over her head, and zipped it up, tying her hair up in an elegant style. Julie pulled out a pair of onyx earrings and a matching necklace, slipping it over her neck.

"Wow." Adara repeated it again, looking in the mirror. Her maids smiled.

"You look beautiful Princess Adara." Juliette complemented.

Some of the selected had already arrived, dressed in beautiful evening gowns. Balancing in heels, Adara walked over to where Adrian stood waiting, he didn't notice her until she had walked up, instead rocking back and forth on his feet.

She tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. She laughed, a crystal clear sound in the otherwise silent room.

"Did I scare you?" She teased.

Adrian turned pink, offsetting his dark hair nicely. "I was lost in thought," He paused for a moment, scanning her up and down. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you. You look handsome as well."

He chuckled slightly. "Thank you." He held out his arm in silent offering, and she took it, beginning to walk with him.

They walked around, commenting on some of the dresses that the selected were wearing. Some were equisite. Riley was wearing a deep red colour, and Maisy, whom Adara had seen earlier, was wearing a dark lacy gown.

Other girls had pushed it too much. Aideen from Yukon was wearing a horrible orange colour that clashed horribly with her hair, Adrian pointing it out to Adara with a keen eye.

Adara glanced around the room, her gaze stopping on Nicholas, who was talking lowly with one of the selected, named Summer.

She tugged on Adrian's arm and gestured towards the two. Adrian rose an eyebrow.

"He shouldn't be doing that. Louis is the only one allowed to lay a hand on the selected like that." Adrian commented.

Nicholas looked up, his steely glare meeting Adara's eyes. He narrowed his eyes, silently daring her to say anything. Adara quickly looked away, not wanting to continue getting on his bad side.

"Ladies! Places!" Risus shouted, gesturing for the girls to sit on the bleachers. "If your highnesses wouldn't mind taking a seat as well, that would be lovely." She added as an afterthought.

Adara laughed slightly and walked with Adrian over to the side, where the royal family and her would be sitting. She sat in the seat, taking one last glance around the room as the king, queen, twins, and Louis sat down. Why were there no guards in here?

Adara shrugged it off and smiled as the lights dimmed. The selected were squirming at the silence. The national anthem played and the camera began rolling.

"Hello citizens of Illea!" Guido Amet beamed, staring directly at the camera. "I hope the last week was wonderful for you, because I grantee that these girls here are having a wonderful time themselves. The prince is quite a charmer."

Adara glanced over at the rest of the family, who were all smiling. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Although there were cameras on her, which made enough sense.

"I figured we would interview each of the selected, find out how their week was going," He said. "And without farther ado, here is the lovely Riley Marchande!"

The interviews were all the same, and Adara zoned out, only jolting back when Louis made a comment that made everyone laugh.

Adrian leaned over and whispered in her ear. "It's rather boring from this perspective, but the people enjoy it."

Adara nodded in agreement, watching as Penelope Wright walked over to the chairs. She wore a long gown in a dark blue.

"So Penelope, you race, do you not?"

Penelope smiled. "Yes I do." Her voice carried a light Irish accent, hinting at her background.

"What made you choose the sport?"

Penelope shrugged slightly. "My father fixed cars for a living, and I always enjoyed helping him."

"What made you join the selection?"

She paused, mulling the question over. "I don't really kn-" She was cut off as a loud crash sounded and the window broke.

There were screams outside and the lights went dark. Adara blinked, feeling confused.

"It's the rebels." Adrian breathed.

* * *

 **A/N ~ Yay! New Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to every one who reviews. I love reading the comments!**


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Adrian

The reaction was immediate. The cameras shut off and each of the royals, including Adara, raced over to the windows, pulling on a cord, and dark metal shutters slammed into place. The selected looked around, frightened.

"In the corner please ladies." Louis shouted, sheparding the girls over into the corner, away from the doors and the windows.

Rebel attacks were common on the royal palace, and Adrian had never thought much of it. He had figured this time that it was the Northern Rebels, who just attacked to frighten them, the Southern ones being much more lethal, and having killed people before.

Adrian stood and watched his brother mill amongst the selected, comforting the ones who were crying, and keeping the rest from doing so. It was funny. He hated everything about the selection, but, when he needed too, he could step up and do things like this. It amazed Adrian sometimes what his brother could do.

Adara walked over and stood next to Adrian. "France gets them too."

Adrian looked over at her and she continued.

"The rebel attacks. Not quite as often as here, but we still got them," Adara sighed. "It's too bad that so many people are unhappy with the way the government is run that they feel the need to kill us."

Adrian nodded. "You can't please everyone."

"Is this a rebel attack?" The two turned to look at Penelope Wright in her dark blue dress.

"Yes, it is."

Penelope nodded. "Okay, I thought so. But it's different down here than it is up in Calgary, so I was just curious."

Adrian blinked in surprise. "You get rebel attacks in Calgary?"

Penelope looked at him as though he was crazy. "All the time, Calgary is probably one of the worst provinces in Illea for rebel activity."

"Have you ever been personally targeted?" Adrian looked down at Adara, confused by her question.

"Yes. They attack the tracks all the time, they've never killed anyone, but since Calgary is big on racing, they keep trying to make a statement," She frowned. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. It makes the news all the time."

Adrian had to admit that he rarely watched the news, that was more of his father's and Louis' job, but he was sure he would have heard of it unless it was purposely being silenced.

Adrian would have asked another question about the rebels up in Calgary, but seeing the other selected were beginning to eavesdrop on their conversation, he changed the subject.

"What's it like? Racing."

She smiled. "It's exhilarating. I'm constantly worried for crashes, and that I might lose my life, but I love the feeling of the speed, knowing that you are going around the track at 200 miles per hour. It probably seems crazy and ridiculous to people who have never done it, but I love it."

Adrian blinked in surprise. He never thought people could be happy as a seven. He was about to ask more, but stopped as he noticed some of the other girls listening in, jealous looks on their faces as they took in the conversation they weren't invited to join.

Louis came walking over, a slightly agitated look on his face, but he smiled as he joined them. "Hello, how are you all faring?"

Adrian gave him a look that told him he was overstressing, as Adara and Penelope both replied with. "Fine,"

Louis nodded. "That's good," He went to say more, but was cut off by a girl approaching him. Aideen of Yukon.

"Your Highness? I think I want to go home."

Louis blinked in surprise. "Why do you think that?"

She was playing with her hands. "I know it sounds crazy, but I am not going to be able to cope with these attacks."

Adrian watched as his brother nodded in acceptance. "Okay, if you wish to go home, I will make it as soon as I can." Louis walked away with the girl, a comforting hand placed on her back.

Penelope blinked. "Already down to 23, it's almost like he wants us out of here."

"He does," Adrian blurted, before realizing what he had said, and clapping a hand over his mouth, an amused Adara looking up at him. Penelope looked over at him. "That's not what I mean, but I guess." He paused unsure of what to say.

Penelope smiled. "It's alright. If I had thirty-five people I didn't know in my house, I'd want to get rid of them too."

Adrian nodded, happy he hadn't insulted the petite blonde. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked, trying to distract from the noises outside.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Five older brothers."

Adrian blinked. "Wow. I only have three older siblings, and that's a lot."

Penelope laughed. "It's even worse because we are all really close in age. I'm 19, Michael is 20, James, Thomas, and Henry are 21, and Charlie is 22. My mother had a set of triplets."

Adara smiled. "I would rather have older siblings than younger. Then I wouldn't have to inherit."

"You don't want to be Queen of France one day?"

"Not with this idiot by my side." She insulted Adrian.

Adrian looked at her in mock hurt, before laughing. "How do your parents manage you all?"

A shadow crossed Penelope's face. "My father died when I was eight and my mother ran off when I was eleven."

Adrian paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

She smiled. "It's okay, you didn't know. What's it like being a royal?"

Adara and Adrian replied in unison. "Boring,"

Penelope laughed. "How is it boring?"

"Politics, board games, and rebel attacks, that's pretty much our life." Adrian told her.

"Don't forget family drama!" Adara laughed.

Penelope shook her head incredulously. "I can't believe it."

Adrian laughed and looked around the room as Adara and Penelope continued talking. Most of the selected were milling around talking with Louis. His mother and father were talking with a couple of guards. His sister was talking with a selected named Lian from Hudson, but where was Nicholas?

He looked around once more, and couldn't seem to find him, and at another glance, he noticed that Summer Flanagan was missing too. He shook his head. He had no clue what was going on between those two, but they better stop before Louis caught them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the threat has been cleared. You are all free to go, we will try to have another report next week." His father shouted.

The ladies began filing out, Adrian starting to follow them, before his father called him back. Adrian froze, feeling dread fill him. What did he do this time? He gestured for Adara to carry on without him and he turned back to his mother and father, worry filling him even more as he watched his mother kiss his father on the cheek and leave as well. His father waited until the room was empty, before turning to his youngest son.

"Buddy-" His father started, only to get cut off by Adrian.

"Don't call me that," His father only called him that when he had done something wrong, or when he was trying to approach a subject they both didn't want to talk about. "What did you do?"

His father rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, a habit Adrian found himself doing sometimes on accident.

"What did you do?" His voice coming out far more angry than Adrian had intended.

His father sighed. "How would you feel about living in France?"

"What?" Adrian asked, feeling too stunned to say anything as his father continued.

"Well after the wedding on July 3rd, you would be prince consort to France, and it is expected of you to live in France with her."

Adrian clenched his fists, trying to keep a grip on his anger. He would not blow up. "I'm glad you are planning my life and when the wedding is going to be, but I'm quite alright to wait right now."

Adrian spun on his heel and marched away, ignoring his father's shouts of protests. He walked out of the door and nearly bumped into Adara.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Did you know they have already chosen a date for the wedding?" He asked.

"What? They chose a date? When?" She asked, confused. She obviously had no clue what he was talking about.

"My parents and your parents have decided that we are getting married in four months."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **A/N - I think I'm going to do a bit of a time skip in the next chapter, move it forwards to June-ish.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - There is a time skip in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I liked writing it.

* * *

Princess Adara

June 10th,

Adara laughed as Adrian chased her down the hallway, running as fast as she could in the silly heels that the maids insisted she wore. She had taken the stack of papers he had been working on and ran away with it.

She giggled and turned the corner, brown curls flying behind her, Adrian close behind.

She ducked into the women's room, the only place she could find sanctuary from him. She leaned against the wall, puffing out laughs. He had been so surprised at her taking his papers. One moment he was sitting at his desk working on them, and the next he was chasing her down the hallway.

She looked around the room at the selected, who were now down to sixteen people. They were all sitting, watching her with curious looks on their faces. The queen was sitting in the corner with her only daughter. She had a mildly amused look on her face, and her daughter Isabella was watching, with a bemused look.

"Come on Adara! That's not fair! I can't come in there!" Adrian shouted through the closed door.

Adara giggled and spoke back. "I'm not giving them back! You've been working non-stop! They are mine until later!"

She could picture his face. He looked mildly amused and had probably just run a hand through his dark hair.

Over the past couple months, they had grown close, finding comfort in each others company. The days were flying by, and Adara had only just realized that her parents were coming over in eleven days for the ball on the solstice and to help plan for the wedding in twenty-three days. Adara had been ignoring the wedding, ignoring the papers that had been arriving on the desk in her room on a daily basis, instead settling for making Adrian's life more difficult, and bonding with both her future husband and her older brother-in-law, Prince Louis.

The rebels still hadn't ceased their attacks on the palace, if anything they had increased, causing stress on the selected and the royal family. It was constant, and it seemed like a warning. So far only the Southern Ones, who were closer.

"Adara! Please give them back!"

Adara laughed and clutched the pile of papers close to her chest. "No! As your future wife, I demand that you stop!"

Adrian paused outside. "You can't pull that card! If you don't come out, I am coming in."

"I would like to see you try! Now go, and I might consider giving you the papers."

He muttered something in French which sounded suspiciously like 'impossible girl'.

"I am a woman! Thank you very much!" She replied.

"You are a woman who is going to have to deal with me breaking the rules to get those papers back!" He replied, his voice sounding amused despite the thick door between them.

A small chuckle escaped someone in the back and Adara glanced up to see that the queen had pressed a hand to her mouth, blocking more laughter from escaping. Adara smiled at the older women, her cheeks flushing a dark shade of red as she realized that the queen wasn't the only one finding amusement from their childish bickering.

"You have to back up first, so I have a chance to run!" Adara compromised.

Adrian let out a frustrated groan. "Fine."

Adara waited a short moment, she knew he was not backing up very far, and she would need room to run.

Then, as quickly as she could, she bolted, heading away from where Adrian was standing. She raced around the corner, and leapt up the stairs, two at a time.

"For goodness' sake Adara!" Adrian spoke, chasing her up the stairs.

She nearly slipped on the rug on the corner, but caught herself and ran through a sitting room, Louis looking up at her from where he sat working.

She grinned at him as she raced through the room, Adrian following her.

She stopped at the corner to turn, and that was her downfall. Adrian ran up and grabbed her, pulling her into his broad chest. Adara giggled as she squirmed, trying to escape his grasp.

He grabbed the papers and smirked at her, sticking his tongue out as he held them high above his head. She jumped once, despite knowing that she couldn't reach it.

She growled in mock anger and punched him once in the chest.

"Really? That's all you can do?" He laughed.

Adara grumbled and rested her head on his chest as he patted her head with his free hand, nearly messing up the one pin that had been placed in to keep her curls out of her face. She reached up, trying to grab them, but he only held them higher.

Muttering in defeat, she stepped back and eyed his face. He had cute freckles that dotted his nose, and his brown hair was getting long, and starting to dangle in his brown eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at her and laughed quietly. "Come on. You can help me instead. I'll be done sooner."

She huffed in annoyance. "Fine," She groaned. "What are they even for?"

He glanced at the top file. "The wedding, it is full of files on people who want to attend, and wither or not they could be a safety hazard. You know, with all the rebels who are attacking, safety first."

Adara nodded in understanding. Safety was a good idea, especially with the number of important officials in the room, not to mention the two royal families that would be present. The last thing she wanted was an ambush or something.

"Don't you ever wish that we could run away? We could get married in the middle of nowhere, and no one attends, I think that could be perfect." Adara smiled at the tall boy.

Adrian nodded. "Nobody attends? Who would marry us, and what about your inheritance?"

Adara groaned. "That's it! I'm running away. I am no longer being the princess of France. I quit!"

Adrian laughed, leading the way up to his room. He opened the door for her and they walked in, Adrian placing the papers strategically behind him so she could not grab them again.

For an eighteen-year-old boy, his room was very clean. The only evidence that someone lived in the room regularly was the messy, paper-covered desk, and the slightly rumpled pillow. Adara glanced out the window and found herself momentarily mesmerized by the beautiful view. The sun had only just began to set, and it sent a red light over the gardens, and the ocean and village in the distance.

"It's very beautiful," She told him, walking towards the window. "Have you ever been down to that village?"

"Dove's Port?" That was the name of the ocean side town. "No. I've heard they have the most wonderful solstice celebrations."

"We should go!"

Adrian looked at her like she had gone crazy. "We cannot. That's the day of the dance."

Adara groaned. "There is nothing saying that we have to attend! We could sneak out. It's not like anyone would notice we are missing!"

"You are ridiculous."

Adara looked up as Louis stood, his chair scraping the floor. "Ladies, I have an announcement."

Adrian looked over at her and shrugged, he obviously didn't know what was going on.

"You have all been so wonderful, and I hope you have all enjoyed your stay, but it is time for me to choose the elite."

A couple excited gasps. An elite was an amazing position. It meant that you meant something.

"Lady Gracelynn Apollo and Lady Riley Marchande." There was an excited gasp, from the first to girls chosen.

"Lady Margurite Krumm, and Lady Summer Flanagan."

"Lady Freya King and Lady Gwendolyn Blakesley."

Louis paused, running a hand through his hair before opening his mouth again.

"Lady Sylvie Mortimer and Lady Lian Hong."

The tension had grown thick, as everyone waited to hear the last two names.

"Lady Jean Talenpeno, and Lady Penelope Wright."

There were cries of protest from the girls who weren't chosen, and cries of joy from the ones who were.

Adara looked over at the king and found herself surprise to see him smiling at his son. She smiled a bit too, knowing one of these ten girls would soon be her sister-in-law.

* * *

A/N - There will not be a chapter up next Tuesday! I am busy and will not be able to get a chapter up!


	11. Chapter 11

The day of the solstice ball was warm. The maids had opened all the windows in the castle and sent a warm breeze that had blown off the ocean filling the castle rooms. The sunlight was rich and left everybody feeling content with the warmth. It was going to be a good day.

Adrian smiled as he looked out the window. Louis was walking slowly with Penelope outside in the gardens. Adrian sighed as his vision blurred. He really needed to see the doctor about this. He shook his head and glanced at the desk full of papers. He sighed and tugged his hair, which really needed a cut.

Adrian dropped his pen on the pile of paper. It was all for the wedding. He knew Adara had a bunch of paperwork to do. but she was ignoring it, instead bothering him.

The door to his room opened and without looking up, Adrian knew who it was. The only person would walk into his room without knocking.

Adara walked over and leaned against the edge of his desk. "Good morning."

He glanced up from his papers to see that she was wearing a light yellow dress. "Morning. What's got you in here so early?"

"My family is coming back today."

Adrian blinked in surprise. "That's today?"

Adara nodded. "I'm headed out in a half-hour if you want to come."

"I'll come. I am so sick of paperwork." Adrian stood up, straightening his suit as he stood. Adara smiled.

Adara linked her arm with his and they started out of his room, heading towards the front door of the castle. A sleek black car was sitting outside, waiting patiently for the passengers to arrive. Adrian opened the door and allowed Adara to get in first, following afterwards.

They sat in silence, not wanting to be overheard by the man driving the car. They pulled to a stop on the runway, and watched as a small jet flew in, screeching to a stop on the runway. The small group of paparazzi that had gathered, began snapping photos of both the airplane.

Adrian put his hand up to block his face as a giant gust of wind flew by, ruffling his hair. A set of stairs were pushed up to the airplane and the door opened. Adrian, with his hand up to his face, nearly missed it as two small figures ran down despite both the steep steps, and the group of cameramen and ran over, hugging their sister tightly.

Adrian chuckled at the surprise on Adara's face as her two younger siblings came barrelling into her. After a moment she hugged them both back. Martin grinned and pulled back, as Clara squeezed Adara's waist.

Adrian turned to the King and Queen of France, and nodded respectfully as they approached. Adara's father held his hand out and Adrian shook it as her mother went in and nudged her younger children aside, and hugged her daughter.

Adrian smiled and stepped back respectfully as the family embraced. It was nice to watch, the cameras flashing off in the background as they group hugged.

Later Adrian sat in a small room with his older siblings. Adara and her family were getting reacquainted for the time being, which meant he was stuck. Nicholas and Isabella sat on a couch playing what looked like a game of cards. Louis was telling Adrian something that happened with one of the selected.

"It was surprising. It was not what I expected of Lian."

"Lian?" Isabella looked up. "Lian Hong? What did she do?"

Louis blinked in surprise at his sister's sudden interest with the selected. "She spoke rudely of all of us and that she fancied herself in favour of other people. If she wanted to leave, she just needed to ask."

Isabella swore under her breath and all three of the brothers turned and stared at her.

She laughed. "It's fine, I just had a bet with someone that she was going to win." Isabella stood

up and walked quickly out the door.

"That was peculiar." Adrian said.

Nicholas shrugged. "She's been like that for a while. Maybe if you paid attention you would notice."

Adrian scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning back to Louis, about to respond, but shut his mouth as his father slammed the door open, looking livid.

Adrian watched in surprise as his mother grabbed his shoulder and murmured something to him. His father, who had always been soft with his mother, if not with anyone any else, threw her off.

"Out," He barked at Nicholas, who looked over with a bemused expression, before obliging and walking out.

"Gabriel, not here, please," His mother pleaded. Adrian looked between the two, his mind racing, trying to fathom why his father would be mad with him. He hadn't done much over the past couple of weeks, at least not anything that would make him this angry.

Adrian glanced at Louis out of the corner of his eye, and instead of finding his as confused as he was, Louis had a hard look on his face, which told Adrian that his older brother knew exactly what was going on.

"What did you do?" Adrian whispered.

Louis glared at his father, who was breathing heavily. "Nothing I regret."

Adrian felt his eyes widened. What did Louis do?

"You invited her?" His father shouted.

"She deserved to come. She's been trying to contact you for the past eleven years and you just ignored her. I want to see her again."

"You invited the one person I told you not to invite, her husband, and her children."

"They are your nieces and nephews! Her husband is your brother-in-law, and you want nothing to do with them!" Louis yelled back.

Adrian realized who they were talking about. "You invited Aunt Angelica?"

"Don't call her that," His father snapped. "I can not believe that you two would go behind my back like this."

Adrian held his hands up in surrender as Louis turned his back to his father. "I did not know about this. I had nothing to do with it."

His father laughed dryly. "If you think I believe that for a second, you must think me a lot stupider than I am."

"He had nothing to do with it," Louis said. "I invited her, don't blame Adrian."

His mother stepped forwards, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "The two of you are always working together. Why do you have to be like this? Why can you not be like the twins, at least they follow instructions."

Louis threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Make one of them you heir. I am done."

"Don't walk away from me."

Louis turned and walked to the door, his hand pausing on the door knob. "I hate you." Adrian breathed in sharply as his brother turned and stormed out the door, flipping off their father as he left.

His father turned back to him, his face red with rage. Adrian stumbled backwards at the pure fury in his eyes. "You. I can't believe you would do this."

"I already told you, I had nothing to do with it." Adrian pleaded as he stepped backwards, running into the couch.

"Everyone keeps lying to me," His father breathed in sharply. "I don't understand why you insist on doing so when I already know the truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Adrian stammered, feeling increasingly paniced.

"Gabriel." His mother started.

"No! Not now Juliette!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Adrian snapped.

His father turned back, and the flame in his eyes made Adrian's blood run cold. "Don't you dare tell me what or what not to do."

Adrian walked around his father, ignoring the cold rage filling him. "Maybe Louis was right," He stepped over to the door. "Maybe you are a horrible man."

Adrian walked over to Adara's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Adara chirped. Much to Adrian's surprise, her room was empty.

"Do you still want to go down to Dove's Port?"

Adrian needed out of the castle, out of this life, even if it was just for a moment.

A wicked grin crossed Adara's face as she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Princess Adara

"We can't go out dressed like this. Even a child would know we were royal from the moment they set eyes on us," Adara said, "Where are we going to find clothing?"

Adrian paused, looking at her with a thoughtful look on his face. "Follow me."

Adara raised an eyebrow but took his hand and followed him out the door.

Together they headed down the stairs, into the basement, where all of the servants of the castle slept. Since it was midday, no one was around, and they were able to slip into an old room that was rarely touched, as seen in the dust coating the doorknob. Adrian turned the doorknob and opened it up, revealing a bunch of racks of clothing.

"This is from when my father was a child. My Aunt Angelica enjoyed creating the fashion of the people that lived in this world. I'm sure we can find something." He told her.

Adara nodded, flicking the light switch and walking into the room. She looked around, thumbing through the several dresses.

"How is this one?" She held up a dark blue commoner dress, with a white apron tied around.

Adrian gave her a thumbs up, before grabbing something for himself and turning. "I'm going to change over here."

"Okay."

Adara ducked behind a clothing rack and stripped, pulling on the blue dress. It was surprisingly more comfortable than what she usually had to wear. It was a soft fabric. She paused in front of a mirror and looked at the dress.

It was a dark blue color, with an A-line skirt and a tight bodice. Over top was a white apron, which held pockets, which she slipped her hands into, smiling at her appearance. She was surprised, however, when her hands brushed a piece of paper. She tugged it out, curiosity filling her.

She opened it, and blinked in surprise to find a letter from Adrian's aunt, to his father. "Adrian?" She called.

He hummed in response.

"I think I found something." Adara walked over and handed it to him. She tugged at her hair, pulling out the elaborate hairstyle her maids had put her in that morning, while Adrian read the letter. She let her brown curls fall, and used one bobby pin to tuck her hair back behind her ear.

Adrian had found an old outfit that reminded Adara of the outfits in the village. He wore a pair of tan slacks, a white button-up, blue vest, and tie. In one hand he held a small fedora.

He squinted slightly at the letter, before sighing and rubbing his eyes.

"Eye troubles?" Adara asked.

Adrian nodded. "Yes, but I do not want to get glasses."

Adara nodded sympathetically, before turning and grabbing a pair of small black and white shoes and slipping them on. "Anything in that letter?"

Adrian nodded. "It's an apology letter, about marrying the King of Spain. I don't know why it's in here. I'll give it to my father later," He slipped it into his pocket. "Let's go, we don't want to miss the view."

He held his hand out and Adara smiled, linking his fingers with hers. Together they walked through the servants quarters, which was nearly empty due to preparations for the ball upstairs. Adrian smiled and held the door open for her as they began the short trek down to the village.

They walked along the main street, letting their hands swing gently between them. The night was beginning to fall, and everyone was making their way down to the docks, where boats were being pushed out. A purple light was covering the road and casting a calming feeling everywhere.

Adara could see the palace from here, bright lights lit up every window, and she could see the various cars up on the hill.

"You don't think we should have told anyone where we were going, do you?" Adrian asked, tugging Adara closer as a man on the edge of the road eyed her.

"Would they have let us leave?"

Adrian shrugged. "Something just feels wrong."

Adara smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him gently on the cheek. "We are fine. Nobody has recognized us."

Adrian nodded, but Adara could see in his eye that he was still nervous. "Come on," She said. "Let's go out on the water."

They grabbed a small boat and together rowed out into the shallows, in a quiet part. Adara looked up at Adrian from underneath her eyelashes and was dumbstruck by the feeling that overwhelmed her. He was positively beautiful. His brown hair was tucked neatly underneath the hat and his eyes were watching her with mild curiosity.

"What?" He questioned.

Adara flushed pink. "Nothing, but I am starting to wonder if our parents were right."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Right about what?"

It was now or never. Adara leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Adrian had frozen. Adara pulled back, eyeing his face for any emotion.

Slowly a small smile covered his face before he gently clutched the side of her face and tugged her back towards him, kissing her again, a bit harder this time.

It was if time had stalled to allow the pair to kiss in the boat, the only noises being the crickets chirping and the water lapping gently against the edge of the boat. Their knees bumped gently against each other as they sat.

A soft aww noise was what made the pair finally pull apart. A little way across, an older couple, most likely in their late fifties, were smiling at them. Adara flushed pink and leaned her forehead against his.

"I'm so glad we met," Adrian murmured. "Even if our parents forced it upon us."

Adara smiled. "Me too."

They both had soft smiles on their faces as they floated around for an hour or more. Someone had most likely noticed their absence from the castle by now, but Adara couldn't care less. She'd sacrifice everything if it meant that she got a few more moments out here, where they didn't have to be royals, where they could just be people.

Slowly, Adrian began rowing back towards the shore. By now night had completely fallen, the stars and the full moon were the only things providing light out on the water. Adara smiled at him, love filling both of their eyes.

They docked the boat and slipped out, holding their hands and heading back up Main Street, where many young couples were out, walking up and down and enjoying the bright lights.

Adara smiled and they turned a corner, heading back towards the castle, much to her disappointment when Adrian's gut feeling finally came true.

Adara gasped as someone grabbed her, covering her mouth with her hand. She squirmed, watching as Adrian turned back to see what was wrong, only to get hit on the back of the head and collapse onto the ground. Adara screamed into her captor's hand as she was dragged away.

Adara was tied to a chair, and Adrian was slumped unconscious in the chair next to her. Her hands were tied, but her feet weren't, so she nudged Adrian with her foot until he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Adara? What's going on?" He asked.

Before Adara could speak, another voice responded, one she knew far too well, from hours spent in the woman's room.

Summer, one of the selected stepped out from the shadows. "You are with the southern rebels," The blood drained out of Adara's face. "Nobody will even recognize you when I am done."

A cough from the side had Summer looking up. She smiled deviously. "But first, our leader would like a word."

A whimper came out of Adrian's mouth as Nicholas stepped off the wall. "I bet you are wondering. Why me? I will tell you. I am sick and tired of being treated like filth by you, and Louis, and father, and everyone. I'm just one of the royal twins who gets overlooked. It's your turn, Adrian," He paused as Summer slipped out the door, before ducking back in with a smirk on her face. "I must say though, you sure are lucky that you got out of the castle when you did, otherwise there would be no one to take over the throne."

Adara twisted to view Adrian, whose face had gone pale. The castle. They must be attacking the ball.

Adara looked back at Nicholas. "They are your family, why are you doing this?"

Nicholas faced her. "I have gone through years of suppression. No matter what Adrian thinks,

he has always been our father's favorite, that is why he is so over-protective all the time."

Adrian finally opened his mouth. "You are insane. You are going to kill us all just because you aren't father's favorite? That's crazy."

Adara began twisting, tugging on the strings holding her wrists together, she made eye-contact with Adrian and he nodded slightly in understanding. Keep him talking. Adrian began fiddling with his own strings.

"It's so much more than that. You never saw the disappointed looks from father, the way he lost his temper so easily."

Adara tugged until the string fell off. She felt a surge of relief. Quickly, she grabbed the bars of her chair and stood up swinging it around and slamming it into Nicholas' head. He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Summer grabbed the chair and twisted it, hitting Adara with it until she was fading into unconsciousness and aching all over. As her eyes began to shut, Adrian grabbed his own chair and swung it at the girl.

Quickly, he scooped her up in his arms, his face being the last thing she saw before blackness.


	13. Chapter 13

Prince Adrian

Nicholas and Summer were rebels. He couldn't believe it. Why?

Adrian stumbled up to the castle doors, Adara unconscious in his arms. Each step shot pain up his leg, causing him to limp heavily, but he was almost there, he couldn't let them attack the castle. But as he approached, he noticed shattered windows up higher.

Adrian swore, he was too late. In the moment, the emotions overwhelmed and Adrian began to cry, cry for everything he had lost. At the hopelessness of the situation. His family was probably dead, along with Adara's, and all the visiting people at the dance, not to mention the last thing he had said to his father was that he hated him, and Adara was laying unconscious in his arms. He cried for the pain in his leg, for the fact he hadn't said I love you to his family in a long time, and that they were going to die scared for him.

Adrian collapsed to the ground in front of the castle doors, his body being the only thing that protected Adara from getting hurt more. He reached out and knocked once on the door, praying that someone hear, before allowing his head to fall on his hands. Just when he thought he was going to die outside, the door creaked open, and one of the guards peered out, before letting out a shout.

"I found him! I found the Prince and Princess! Tell the King!"

The king. Adrian blinked, he must have misheard. As the guard came towards them, he shoved Adara towards him. "Help her first." He groaned, before going fading into unconsciousness.

Adrian was sure he could hear people talking, they just weren't nearby.

"Mild trama, he suffered blunt force to the brain, and is going to have a concussion for a while. The princess is much worse. She has internal bleeding and is in a coma, and is probably going to be unconscious for a while more." There was a sigh, and Adrian could hear Louis talking. "Will they be okay?"

"Yes. They should be fine."

"Should?"

"Will."

Adrian groaned slightly, and opened his eyes, immediately regretting it as harsh light filled his eyes. He was in the medical wing, around mid afternoon, and bright florescent lights filled Adrian's senses. He groaned again and shut his eyes, his eyes screaming. He could hear footsteps making their way over. A hand clutched his and he squeezed Louis's hand, surprising him slightly.

"Hey doctor? I think he is coming to."

Adrian opened his eyes again, more prepared for the harsh light this time as it flooded his senses. "Hey Lou," He murmured his voice faint. He was still in his clothing.

"Oh dear god Adrian, you scared us so much. When the rebels attacked and you weren't there, it terrified all of us. Where were you?" Louis' eyes were red-rimmed.

"Out in the village," Adrian wasn't ready to sell out Nicholas, not until he had gotten his side of the story. "I thought you were all dead."

Louis ran a hand through his hair, and squeezed Adrian's hand. "Why on earth were you out in the village?"

"Adara and I knew we wouldn't be missed at the dance, so we decided to sneak out into the village to see the festival, and got captured. Adara got beaten with a chair and I got hit with one," Adrian groaned as he struggled upwards, sitting up. "What happened to everyone here?"

"Everyone is fine, a guard caught a rebel sneaking in early, and reported it."

Adrian let out a sigh, overcome with relief. "Nobody was injured?"

"No. The selected are fine, their families are fine, Mother, Father, Isabella, and Nicholas are fine."

"Wait. Nicholas was here?"

"He wasn't here during the ball, but he came to the safe room when they started attacking."

Adrian blinked. How did Nicholas get from the city to the castle so quickly? Wasn't he unconscious?

"You scared Mom and Dad. They both looked ready to go back out and find you, and when you showed up carrying Adara, Father was ready to kill to find out who harmed you two." Louis looked at his younger brother, who rolled his eyes at the last statement. "I'm not joking Adrian. You scared us all, but father was worried that that you ran away and were never coming back. He worries about you a lot, he just isn't any good at expressing it."

Adrian folded his hands on the blanket that covered him. "I'm sorry I scared everyone, I just wanted out." The pounding in his head had soothed to a dull throb.

The door to the med wing opened again, and Adrian's father stormed in, looking as angry as ever. He was followed closely by his mother.

"What on earth were you doing?" His father yelled. Adrian groaned, his head screaming in pain. "You risked several guards lives trying to find you!"

Adrian collapsed back down on his pillow and glanced back at his mother, who blinked at him timidly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it, not this time. What were you thinking?" His father yelled, running a hand through his hair, looking as though he was going to tug it off.

Adrian opened his mouth to snap back, but paused, thinking about what Adara had said earlier.

"I'm very sorry to have scared you all, and I regret my actions and how they hurt you and the French royals and Adara, and I will never do it again." Adrian stared at his father. All three of them stared, looking at him mildly appalled. Adrian rolled his eyes and rolled onto his side, so his back was facing the three.

He could sense them staring, before his mother and Louis got up, heading away, his father taking the seat Louis had been in.

It was empty silence for quite some time, Adrian listening to his father breath.

"I'm sorry."

Adrian froze, not daring to roll over to face his father.

"I know I haven't been the best father, and that I've never been good at showing love. My father was the same way, only he made it quite clear that he never loved any of us. You never met him, and I think you quite lucky for that. I told myself I was never going to do that, but I did do it, without intending to."

Adrian blinked, keeping still.

"I'm so sorry. All I ever wanted to do was say I love you, but obviously that didn't work."

Adrian sat up, his back facing his father as he leaned over his legs. His right leg was bandaged quite thoroughly, and he had no doubt that he would have scars littering his leg. From where he sat he could see Adara's figure, a doctor hovering over her.

"I'm going to call off the betrothal."

Adrian froze. "What?"

"When I get a chance to talk to the French Royals, I'm calling off the engagement."

Adrian could feel panic coursing through him. Never see her again? He had only just kissed her, and realized he was in love with her.

"You can't do that!" Adrian cried, he turned around on the bed to face his father, who much to Adrian's surprise, was crying.

"I thought I knew what I was doing, securing allies with France, because they are an advanced country, but instead I ended up making you angry, and I know Adara doesn't like it either, so I'm calling off the betrothal."

"No." Adrian stated.

"What?" His father looked up at him through blood-shot eyes.

"You can't do that! Please don't call it off. She saved my life. Only moments before I had kissed her! Please don't call it off."

"You kissed her?"

Adrian nodded. "Please don't," He then added faintly. "I love her."

His father stared at him, his brown eyes shining with tears. "You love her?"

"I love her."

His father slouched for the first time in Adrian's life, resting his head in his hand. Adrian leaned forwards and hugged his father.

They hugged tightly, squeezing each other as Adrian cried onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Adrian sobbed. "I thought I was going to die and the last thing I said to you was going to be I hate you. I didn't mean it. I was angry and upset."

"It's okay." His father muttered.

"I love you." Adrian told his father, his tears wetting the back of his father's shirt. He suddenly remembered the letter. "I found this in the clothing closet downstairs." He tugged the letter out of his pocket and handed it to his father, who opened it curiously.

Adrian paused, watching the expression on his father's face as he read the letter Adrian had already read. His father clasped a hand over his mouth. "I have to go speak with Angelica." He said. "I promise I'll come back."

Adrian smiled. "Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Princess Adara

When Adara finally woke up, it was dark out. She was laying in a hospital room bed in what she assumed was in the palace. Adrian must have gotten her back to the palace. She groaned at the throbbing pain in her head. She pushed herself up, her arms aching as she did so. She looked around.

Adrian was asleep in the bed a little ways away from her, and her younger brother was sleeping slouched in the chair next to her bed. She reached out a hand and shook his shoulder and Michael started awake.

"Ya. I'm awake." He mumbled, before realizing who had woken him. "Adara!" He lunged forwards and hugged her. Adara winced and he loosened his grip. "I'm sorry. I thought you were dead!"

"No. I got beaten badly. How did I get back here?" She asked.

"Adrian carried you. He appeared at the door about three days ago, during the solstice."

Adara sunk in her bed. "I'm getting married in a week and half."

Michael nodded. "I'm scared too."

"Michael?" Her brother looked up from his hands. "If you ever get married, make sure you love the person."

"Do you love him? Adrian?" Michael asked, tilting his head towards where Adrian rested peacefully.

Adara sighed and glanced at the sleeping figure. "You know, I think I do," Michael's eyes widened. "Don't tell mom and dad, but yes. I think that I do. I don't think I'd want anyone else by my side running France."

Michael smiled. For fourteen, he was smart in matters like love, and had noticed right when they had gotten off the plane how the manners between the two had changed. Even if they wouldn't admit it to themselves, he could see it, and he had seen it coming. "There is the sappy romantic in my sister."

Adara rolled her eyes at him and he grinned. "I'm going to go get the doctor. You should try and rest. I'll get mother and father in the morning."

Oh merde. Her parents. She was screwed.

Early next morning, Adara sat with Adrian on her bed. They were talking lowly, not wanting to disturb the injured guards that also laid in the med wing.

"So, about the wedding," He started, looking unsure as how to approach the topic. Adara glanced up. "What are we going to do? I mean, it's in a week, then we are heading back to France."

"Get married," At his dry look, she continued. "You know what I mean. I still haven't picked out a dress," She paused. "Thank you for carrying me back to the castle. Does anyone know about Nicholas and Summer being rebels?"

"No. I haven't told anyone yet, but I need too. I don't really know how to approach it. I mean, I know he is a rebel, but he is still my brother."

"Adara!" A voice shrieked before she could respond. She looked up to see her mother and father, followed closely by Michael and Clara, entering the medical wing.

Adrian laughed. "Have fun. I won't judge. I got the lecture while you were sleeping." He stood up and hobbled off, his leg still bothering him. Adara watched as he sat down and a doctor came over, gesturing to his eyes.

Adara flopped backwards as her mother ran over and gathered her up in a hug. She was so surprised that she didn't hug back until the moment of shock wore off.

"If you ever do anything of that sort again, I will personally lock you in a cage." Her mother snapped.

Adara laughed slightly and hugged her tightly. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Her mother blinked in surprise but hugged her back. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"That is the most horrudous thing I have ever seen." Adara stared at the dress. It was a horrible yellow colour. Who even made wedding dresses in yellow? And why would anyone wear them.

Adrian's mother let out a light laugh, before covering her mouth with a gloved hand. Both the Queen of Illea and the Queen of France were sitting in on the dress fitting. Adara's little sister was there too, but for some reason Isabella was missing.

The lady sighed and pulled out a new one, in a white colour, shaped like a basic dress. It was gorgous. "Can I try that one?" Adara asked.

The lady nodded and unzipped the dress. Adara tried it on behind the screen and smiled at herself. "I think I like this one." She stepped out and smiled at the aweing noises that came out of the women sitting in front of her.

"It's pretty!" Clara laughed and ran forwards, running her hands over the soft material that clothed Adara.

"I like it too." Adara replied as the women showing them the dresses walked over and pulled her dark hair up, showing her soft neckline.

"I think this is the one," Her mother said, tears shining in her eyes. "You look so beautiful."

Adara flushed pink at the complement. "Thank you." She glanced over at her soon to be mother-in-law, who was beaming hugely.

Adara walked the halls, the only thing filling her was boredom. Adrian was busy, and the five selected that were left were stuck at a lesson about ruling, which Adara already knew about.

The five left were Penelope, Summer, Riley, Freya, and Gracelynn.

It bothered Adara that Summer was still left, despite being a rebel. Someone needed to tell Louis, but Adara wasn't going to go behind Adrian's back to do it. So she was left hoping that Louis was going to choose someone besides her to win.

She turned a corner and smiled as she saw a blond haired boy walking towards her. She didn't recognize him, which meant he was probably a family member of one of the selected, who were all invited to stay until the wedding was over, when the winner of the selection would be announced.

The man smiled back.

"Hello," Adara greeted. "I don't think we have met, I'm Adara."

He smiled at her and shook her hand, replying with. "I'm Thomas Wright."

Adara nodded in recognition. "You're one of Penelope's older brothers. One of the triplets."

"She told you about us?"

Adara nodded. "There's you, Henry, James, Charlie, and Michael."

He grinned at the fact of being reconginzed by the French Princess. "I'll have to talk to her later about that."

Adara turned and told him as he began to walk away. "Don't tell anyone else, but I think your sister is pretty close with the prince."

The look that crossed his face told Adara that it was not going to stay a secret, but it was fine. Adara would be quite happy with any of the girls as her sister-in-law. Anyone but Summer she would be fine with.


	15. Chapter 15

Prince Adrian

Adrian stood, staring out the window at particularly nothing, enjoying the first peaceful silence since he had returned. Adara was stuck trying on wedding dresses, much to Adrian's amusement. He stood like that for a while, until a quiet knock at his door disturbed his thoughts.

"Come in." He spoke, not turning around, thinking it was just Louis or Adara who had come to see him. The door opened and Isabella's voice rang through.

"Adrian, I need your help."

Adrian turned around in surprise. "Isabella. Can I help you?" He asked unsure.

Isabella walked in, playing nervously with her hands, looking like she had a horrible secret.

"Look. I know I haven't been nice to you or any of that, but I really need your help. I can't talk to father, mother, Louis, or Nicholas about it."

Adrian raised an eyebrow, but pulled out his desk chair and offered it to his sister, who gently sat down, folding her hands on her dress. Adrian went over and sat on the end of his bed, waiting.

"What is this about?" He asked, feeling suspicious about it.

"Do you remember how I've never really show any interest in any of the boys that father has show me throughout the years?"

Adrian remembered briefly noting it when she rejected one of the men from one of the northern provinces, but hadn't thought anything of it. He nodded, beginning to recall all the men from the years.

"Do you remember Lian?" Adrian nodded, remembering the Chinese girl from Hudson. "Well, turns out I didn't want a man."

Adrian's eyes widened. "You like girls," He paused, thinking. "You fell in love with her. Isabella, you could be killed for that!"

Isabella nodded, clutching her face in her hands.

Adrian leaded back. "Oh dear god, you know how father would react."

Isabella nodded, and much to Adrian's horror, began to weep. "I know, but I can't change it. I don't know what to do."

Adrian stood up and walked over, hugging his sister. "It's okay," He thought for a moment, trying to figure out what to do. "I can get you out of the castle. Do you know where she lives?"

"Hudson," Came the sniffled reply.

Adrian nodded. He could get her out of the castle and on a train up to Hudson, but there would be consequences. "Isabella, you would have to drop your royal status to go live with her."

"I know Adrian," Her voice was more firm this time. "I love her and I want to leave."

Adrian ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly. "Okay, you will have to give me some time, and you will have to come up with a fake identity."

Isabella nodded and stood up. "I know. I already have a name, and I am getting my hair cut in a couple of days."

Adrian tilted his head. Without the long blonde locks Adrian had grown to know, Isabella would look completely different. Add a new name, and it would be like she was never born.

"What are you going to do about Mother and Father?" He asked, standing up and watching his sister.

Isabella stopped with her hand gripping the door handle. "I think I am going to write a letter, explaining, for the most part, everything."

Adrian's mind raced, before he asked her. "Did you know about Nicholas and Summer?"

"Nicholas and Summer? What do you mean?" Isabella asked, turning to face Adrian again.

Adrian paused, he should not have said that, but it was too late, might as well follow through. "Remember how injured Adara and I were? We got attacked down in the village by Nicholas and Summer, who are part of the southern rebels, and the distraction from the palace."

"What?" Isabella breathed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know it sounds crazy, and insane, but-"

"No, it makes sense. I have been trying to figure out what his problem was for the past several months," She said. "I believe you. Nicholas and Summer are rebels. But why?"

Adrian breathed a sigh of relief, at least one person believed him. "He said something about revenge, which is kind of sickening."

Isabella shook her head. "That is ridiculous. He has gone crazy. What are you going to do about it?"

Adrian shrugged. "I do not know yet. I'll figure it out."

"Okay. If you need help revealing him, I'll speak up for you."

Adrian nodded. "Thank you."

Adrian had gotten the ticket for the train from a very nice lady who worked down in the cellar and didn't ask questions. It was set for very early morning and Isabella would be leaving by only the light of dawn.

He stood by the door, waiting patiently for Isabella, who had just finished getting her hair cut. He wasn't sure when people were going to notice that she was missing, only that he was not going to talk much.

Adrian twisted around, looking as Isabella came walking down the stairs. She had on a dark pair of pants and a white shirt, along with a dark jacket, that covered her hair completely with the hood. She tugged it down for Adrian to look at and his eyes widened.

Her long hair had been cut off, and now rested at only a couple of inches above her shoulder. Adrian smiled. "It looks great."

She smiled nervously back at him.

"Does Lian know you are coming?" Adrian asked.

Isabella nodded as they slipped out the door into the early June morning. "We have been exchanging letters for the past while and she will be waiting for me at the other end of the train."

Adrian nodded, shoving his hand into his pocket and tugging out the ticket for the train. He handed to her. "Here, this will take you all the way to Hudson."

Isabella smiled and shoved it in her own pocket. "Are you excited?"

Adrian frowned. "What for?"

"Your wedding."

Adrian let out a silent groan. The wedding was in four days, and here he was, terrified. He was only eighteen. "Sort of. I'm more nervous."

Isabella shrugged. "At least you and Adara get along."

Adrian laughed. "You could say that.

They walked up to the train station, where a small passenger train was waiting. The only people around were a few bleary eyed miners and a couple of young children saying goodbye. Nobody that would bother Isabella.

She sighed as people began boarding, a tall skinny man shouting. "Last call. 5:30 train to Hudson!"

"If you ever figure out what to do about Nicholas, let me know."

Adrian smiled. "Have fun."

"Hey Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I know I didn't say it much. But I'm saying it know. I love you, and thank you."

Adrian smiled slightly and hugged his sister, tight. "I love you too."

Back at the palace, nobody noticed Isabella was even missing until late in the evening, when his father had been in the dining room, only to find that Isabella was indeed not there.

"Where's Isabella?" He turned, asking Nicholas.

Adrian looked down slightly, before turning to Adara. "Want to come with me on a walk?"

She looked up with him, scanning his face and seeing the slight nervousness there. "Sure."

Together, they got up and walked away, headed out of the dining hall and out into the gardens, where they wouldn't be over heard.

"You know where Isabella is?" Adara asked.

Adrian nodded.

"I thought so. She did not attend anything today, so I figured she must have left. Where is she?"

Adrian glanced around quickly. "She is on a train to Hudson."

"What? Why?"

"She fell in love with one of the eliminated selected girls and is going to live with her." Adrian told her.

Adara bit her tongue. "Okay. You know the palace will be in an uproar, what with the wedding and Louis picking the person he is going to marry. Not to mention the fact that still nobody knows about Nicholas and Summer."

"I know, I know," Adrian consoled. "We will figure it out. We have to tell someone sooner or later, because it has become a security threat.

Adara nodded, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Okay. We will figure it out."


	16. Chapter 16

Princess Adara

Adara was right about the palace being in an uproar. As soon as everyone had figured out that Isabella was not in the palace, and that all she had left was a letter, the castle was placed on lockdown. The only people allowed to stay out of their rooms were the Illean royal family, which Adara was not a part of yet, she still had three days to go, so she was stuck in her room, pacing back and forth nervously.

It was late at night when a knock sounded at her door.

Adara looked up, before saying, "Come in," assuming it was her mother or father.

She turned and looked to see who it was, and flushed pink when she realized Adrian was standing there.

He had turned pink, and turned around, waiting for a moment as Adara grabbed a house robe and tied it around the loose nightgown she was wearing.

He turned back around when Adara told him it was fine and she blinked in surprise.

"You got glasses?"

Adrian raised an eyebrow and reached up to touch the new glasses he had on his face self-consciously.

"Yes. The doctor checked my eyes and insisted that I get glasses, since I couldn't even see the letters."

Adara smiled. "I like them, they are cute."

Adrian opened his mouth in mock outrage. "Cute?"

She laughed, and walked over to him, hugging him tightly. "Fine, handsome. Are you happy now?"

Adrian hummed in response and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "My father has connected with his sister again."

"Really?" Adara asked. She remembered the story Adrian told her about his aunt and his father. "That's good."

"It is. It means I'll be seeing my cousins more often."

Adara smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I like your cousins, they are nice."

Adrian nodded, holding her tight, comfortable silence enveloping them until Adara broke it to ask the question that had been hanging over her.

"What is your father going to do about your sister?"

Adrian sighed. "I don't know. I think he's kind of accepted it, no matter what the tabloids do. He's going to leave her alone."

Adara smiled into his chest. "Do you know when Louis is going to pick which selected he is going to marry?"

Adrian shrugged. "I think he is going to wait until after the wedding, so not to steal the thunder."

Adara nodded. "Okay. I hope he picks Penelope. I like her."

"I hope he picks anyone but Summer, and I am not allowed to talk to him about it because it would be seen as persuading him who to pick and I can't do that, so I'm stuck hoping that he doesn't pick her, or else we would have a rebel in the family, and that would be a problem."

Adara smiled. "Alright."

The next day was busy, everyone burying themselves in the work preparing for the wedding in two days.

Adara was enjoying herself however, because she got to go sit in on one of the selecteds lessons. It was fun to watch them learn all the history that she had known since she was a baby.

Risus drew a diagram on the board and Adara watched as it turned into a map of the European Countries. "What countries are Illea's biggest allies right now?"

Riley raised her hand. "The People's Republic of Austria, The German Monarchy, and The United Kingdom's Union."

"You are correct Riley, but you are missing one. Can anybody tell me what it is?"

Adara nearly laughed, she was sitting in the back of the classroom. How could they forget?

Penelope raised her hand and Risus selected her. "The French Monarchy?"

"Correct. As most of you are probably aware, the wedding between the French princess and the Illean prince is in two days."

Adara laughed, almost immediately placing a hand over her mouth to silence it. A couple of the selected turned to her with amused looks on their faces.

Adara smiled as Risus turned to her and asked. "Would you like to tell us about France and it's history your highness?"

Adara stood up, brushing off the skirt of her day dress. "I would love to."

She walked up to the board and smiled, drawing a messy version of France, much to the amusement of herself and the selected. She drew a small star and pointed to it. "That is where Paris is located, the capital of France. France has been a country since before Illea or even America was a country. The capital is an eon old, having been founded around the end of the 3rd century, which is a very long time ago. In the seventeen hundreds and the eighteen hundreds, there was a revolution, where the monarchy was destroyed, and France was liberated," She paused, to take a small breath, trying to remember her own history lessons. "It lived as a peaceful democracy until about five hundred years ago, when descendents of the royal family began a civil war against the people who were loyal to the democracy, and after about five years of war, they came to an agreement. France from there forth became a constitutional monarchy."

Freya raised her hand and asked. "Who is the current Prime Minister?"

"Sir Jacque De Lafayette."

Summer raised her hand, a testing grin on her face. "Does France have the same problems with rebels?"

Adara shook her head. "Most of the French citizens are generally happy with the agreement that the French came up with, so no, most rebel activity is associated with other countries."

It was Penelope's turn to raise her hand. "In France, do the people get a say in the decisions that are made by the country?"

Adara blinked at the question. "Yes. Often times, on a lot of government bills, people are allowed to sit in, and give their opinion before the congress votes."

Penelope leaned forwards. "Could that potentially be a cause of all the civil unrest and rebel activity here in Illea? People are unhappy with how the government is run and want a say in the way things happen?"

Adara blinked. "I do not really know. You would have to ask a different person about that."

That night at supper was very quiet. Adara kept looking over at Adrian and exchanging glances. They had both noticed that Nicholas and Summer were missing. The families of the selected were all murmuring quietly with each other, obviously noticing the nervousness at the tables. Even Summer's family appeared confused.

Then the glass behind them shattered. Adara jumped up, rushing away from the window as the selected shrieked.

"Under the tables!" Prince Louis shouted. The selected obliged, all moving to underneath the tables, their families following suit.

The doors to the dining room opened, and in stormed the rebels, lead by Nicholas and Summer. Adara gasped and looked over at Adrian, who had stood up, running over to the selected and gesturing to the side door, seemingly telling them to leave the room.

"Nicholas? What are you doing?" King Gabriel shouted.

Adara rushed over to where her little sister and brother were ducked behind a chair. "Clara, Michael, you see where the selected are leaving? I want you to get out okay?"

"But what about Mother and Father?" Michael asked.

"I'll find them, get out of here." Adara told her younger brother. He looked up at her, before nodding and grabbing Clara, the two of them jogging over to the door.

Nicholas walked forwards, a wicked smirk on his face. "Taking over the palace."

"Why?" Adrian's father shouted.

"Because we are sick and tired of suppression."

Adara looked around frantically, for her parents, before she made eye contact with Adrian and he gestured towards the other doors. Her parents must have slipped out when nobody was watching.

Adara breathed a sigh of relief, before looking over at Louis, Queen Juliette, and King Gabriel, whose faces were covered with hurt, hate, and grief.

Adara's head whipped to the side as a couple dozen guards ran out, some of them bleary eyed, obviously having not been on shift.

The rebels weren't prepared for it and were taken down easily. Two guards each grabbed Summer and Nicolas and held them down.

The king was breathing heavily as he stepped forwards. "I am going to give you each two options, run, and never come back, or be locked up for life."

Nicolas and Summer made eye contact, before they stood up and bolted out.

Adrian made eye contact with Adara and they smiled, happy that the rebels were gone. Finally, no more burden.

A muffled sob made Adara turn and she was shocked into silence at the king, who was crying. He must have been pretty traumatised. He had lost one of his sons and his daughter in the span of a couple of days. The queen turned, hugging him tightly as he wept into her shoulder. Louis rested a hand on his father's back and Adrian made his way over to his father, joining Louis.

Adara nodded to him and made her way out of the room, into a room of terrified people.

* * *

Sorry about not dragging the fight scene out. I'm not good at those.


	17. Chapter 17

Prince Adrian

Adrian had never been more nervous in his life. He was going to be married in four hours, and nervousness was the only thing he could feel. He had barely touched his breakfast, and had now resorted to pacing nervously across the room. Adara was already getting ready, and Adrian had to change into the wedding uniform he was required to wear.

Louis sat in the seat across from him, his hair messy. He looked up at Adrian and sighed. "Will you stop pacing and just change?"

Adrian looked over at his brother. "Fine."

He grabbed the uniform and walked into the washroom.

He changed and stared at himself in the mirror. The uniform consisted black pants and a red coat, which was decorated with brass buttons and a black belt. He walked out of the bathroom.

"I look like Father Christmas." Adrian groaned.

Louis laughed, and handed Adrian his glasses. "So I guess you're admitting that father is right?"

"Hmm?"

"Your glasses,"

Adrian smiled, remembering the conversation him and Louis had had a couple of months back.

"I suppose I am. Maybe he did know what he was doing."

Louis grinned at him. "I told you."

"You did not! You were on my side!" Adrian replied.

Louis just laughed, walking forwards and opening the door, the pair of them heading out.

"So, do you know who you are going to pick for the Selection?"

"Yes I do."

"Who?" Adrian asked, excited to learn who would be his sister-in-law.

"I am not going to tell you, you can find out with everyone else."

"What?" Adrian replied. "You are going to make me wait."

"I'll announce it a day or two after the wedding. I am not going to steal your thunder." Louis replied.

Adrian grumbled slightly. "Fine,"

Louis laughed, clapping his brother on the back as they headed down into the pavilion where the wedding was being set up.

Adrian stood up at the front of the pavilion, rocking nervously as he waited. There were so many people here, and more arriving. The event was televised, and cameramen were running around shouting at each other.

Adrian sighed as the lights dimmed slightly, signalling the start of the wedding.

He stopped moving as he looked down the aisle, to where Adara stood, and nothing could keep him from smiling.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her long hair was pinned up neatly, and her dress was long and white, hugging her in some places and loose in others.

She smiled at him and he smiled back as she walked down the aisle, holding her father's arm.

She made it up and Adrian smiled, muttering lowly. "You look beautiful."

"Merci."

Adrian held his wife's hand as they walked through the after party. Several people gave them cries of congratulations and thanks for inviting them.

It was loud, but enjoyable. Everyone was talking, enjoying glasses of wine.

Adrian grinned, pressing a kiss to Adara's cheek, earning a cheer from the crowd.

Adrian looked up as his father got up on a chair and hit his glass with a spoon a couple times, causing everyone to stop and look up at him.

"I would like to make a toast to my son and new daughter-in-law!" His Father said, smiling down at the pair. He raised his glass. "Adrian, I have had the wonderful privilege of watching you grown up. You grew from a fun little boy, to an amazing young man, and I am honestly proud to call you my son."

Adrian smiled up at his dad, who smiled back. He could not have been happier then this moment.

Two days later, Adrian found himself packing up his room. He was doing so quite slowly, finding himself feeling sentimental at almost everything he found. He was smiling at a photo he had found, and jumped slightly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

He smiled as Adara stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Morning," She greeted.

"Good morning," He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Your brother is going to announce the winner of the selection in five minutes, I was sent to come find you.

Adrian nodded, and grabbed her hand. "Okay, let's go."

The pair made their way down to the big room where the report was filmed, to see Louis and the four selected girls were waiting.

Adrian sat down with Adara next to him, and waited as the camera's rolled. After the explaining, Louis stood up and said.

"The selected lady that I would love to have join me for the rest of my life is Penelope Wright."

Adara grinned and leaned over. "I told you so."

"I know. It's no shocker. Anyway, we all saw it coming."

Ten years later

Queen Adara

Adara squeezed her eyes tighter shut, blocking out the morning light. Her head rested on Adrian's bare chest. She didn't want to get up yet, she was enjoying the peaceful silence in the bedroom.

Her parents had retired when Adara turned twenty-one, leaving her in charge of France. Adrian had been with her every step of the way.

She felt Adrian press a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled, pressing one to his chest.

"Good morning." Adrian mumbled.

"Morning." She replied, opening her eyes, and tugging up the blanket.

They stayed in silence for a while, before Adrian asked her. "How long before they escape?"

Adara laughed slightly, knowing he was talking about their children. "A couple of minutes."

The door creaked open and they both laughed. "Or a couple of seconds."

The mattress sunk slightly as their oldest child, their eight year old son, who was named Sebastian, jumped on top of his mother. Adara groaned slightly, sitting up as Sebastion settled on her lap.

Their second child, their six year old daughter, Cosette, climbed in between her parents.

Their last child, Harriet, was only three, and struggled to get on the bed, hopping until her father grabbed her and lifted her up.

"I'm so sorry your majesty's, they slipped out while I wasn't watching." The puffing old nanny came up to the door.

Adara smiled at the women. "It's alright. We'll keep an eye on them."

Adara turned back to her family, smiling. She was happy with the way everything had turned out. She was honestly happy.


End file.
